Meant to Be?
by stuckinabottle
Summary: Sasuke death is surprising. What if Naruto believed the saying: If you truly something let it go, if it was meant to be it will come back to you. When he finally does let go of Sasuke what happens to Sasuke? Note: Sasuke is fem...
1. Chapter 1: The Pact

Meant to Be?

Summary: If you truly love something let it go, if it was meant to be it will come back to you. Pssh, that is a lie. It never comes back. Is this always true?

Disclaimer: I own a Naruto manga. Not Naruto though.

Warning: I wouldn't read this if you loath indulge in peculiar writing.

Chapter One: The Pact

Unh, where am I? Slowly opening my eyes, I glance around me. Darkness stretches as far as I can see. I activate my Sharingan, but nothing happens. An itch of concern enters my stomach. What happened? Trying to recall anything at all, I get nothing. I don't hear the voice calling my name.

"Uchiha Sasuke," the voice says. It is deep and commanding. I slowly lift my chin, and come face to face with a revolting phantom. It is the death god. He smiles with his wicked teeth gleaming in his own aura. Even when shuddering I manag to retain my composure.

"Yeah?" I ask lazily. I have had a real problem with respect and superiority for the longest time.

"I am the death god, Shinigami. I exist to judge people passing between the realm of life and death," his voice seems to reverberate through my whole body.

I nod slowly in comprehension. I must be in a wicked dream. Orochimaru enjoys testing me with his various drugs. Why? I don't know, you'd think he'd want to preserve his 'body', not that I am going to be completely submissive about it.

"You are passing through those realms now. I do not stop everybody. I only stop those who deserve a second chance. The saying: "If you truly love something let it go, if it was meant to be it will come back to you, does it mean anything to you?"

"Yes," I straighten up. This saying was despicable. It never comes true. I hate the person who makes this saying.

Shinigami nods solemnly and says, "I see it doesn't appeal to you. Well, good bye then…"

"Wait!" I cry out in desperation. What was this guy's game? I can't figure him out!

Shinigami halts. He turns to face me with a iniquitous grin full of sharp teeth. I almost quiver at his horrifying looks but remain expressionless.

"Yes?" he asks with a miffed note in his voice.

"I, what do you mean by that? I truly loved my clan, my oka-san, my oto-san, my nii-san, everyone. Why didn't they come back?" I ask.

"It wasn't meant to be. You didn't love them fully, when they left. You chose an avenger's life," Shinigami answers in a somber tone.

"So?! I still deserved to be with them! So you think every eight year old should have their family ripped away, by their own kin? Their own brother?" I yell.

"No, but every human is different. I grade lives in my spare time. You are failing you're your area of grading you have achieved the rank of an Academy Student," Shinigami explains like he is speaking to a whiny little kid.

"Your point?" I spit out.

"Well, obviously, I stopped you because some one loves you truly and you are meant to be, or could be meant to be," Shinigami continues.

"Who is the fool?" I scoff. Inwardly I ask myself, who could love a monster like me?

"Uh, Uzumaki Naruto, in thought number 50,023,332,333,344,249,888,393. He thinks about you all the time. How he couldn't save you. How you were the first to acknowledge. How you are like a brother to him. Often Wonders what would be different if Sasuke was here. Great kid. Is at Jonin rank, I mean S-class rank in life. I remember him well, the Kyuubi kid. I was there," Shinigami laughs reading a file he pulled out of thin air. He can laugh?

My facial expression is apathetic, but my insides are swirling. He loves me? Pssh, love is what makes people weak. Hearing what Shinigami said, I fee a gaping hole open in my chest that I had been closed for so long.

"Don't hide your emotions. It may be seen as being 'cool' as you mortals put it, but it isn't. It is the essence of power. I can read your mind, don't try and hide anything. So lets make a deal. If you can gain Uzumaki's love in thirty mortal days then you will be free to live. If you don't you will come back to me, and go here, to Hell," he says pointing at a portal. In the portal is an icy barren land. A cold wind rustles through from the portal and made me shiver. (1)

"What if I don't want his love?" I ask. I never needed it. I never wanted it. I don't want anyone's love, just Itachi's.

"Kid, you want to live there your whole life? You know, I bet you can't even gain his love," Shinigami taunts at me, poking a pointy and manicured finger at me. When I say manicured I mean sharp as daggers, and black nail polish.

"You think. I mean it is pretty easy, with the whole, he already loves me part," I say getting arrogant.

"There is a catch. You won't be quite the same. Something of you will change. Like, you might be slightly deformed, or different looking," Shinigami explains.

I frown, but say, "So what?"

"The success rate is reasonably futile. 99.9 fail. Even great people, like Arashi's wife. She was a wonderful woman. But she was transformed into a cockroach. She was squashed. She went to heaven though. She was always destined to." (2)

I visibly pale, swallow, and say, "I won't fail."

"I guess that mean yes. Good luck, kid. I kind of like you, but don't want to see you again, you know?"

"Sure. Could you maybe tell me how I died? I don't recall anything,"

"That is for you to find out, it's an element of the journey. You'll find out soon enough. Have caution, and I will send a messenger to help you," Shinigami says fading into black. Before he disappears into the darkness he pulls out a long sword and traced a character on my forehead.

Icy, tingling, hot, burning, scorching, searing pain explodes from the character on my head. I discern it says love. How ironic. It spreads like a wild fire to all of my parts, the same severe pain filling me to the brim. I feel like I could burst. I keel over and grab my knees trying to stilt the pain. I fade quickly; this pain is a beating I hadn't felt in years. Whimpering, almost, I struggle to steady myself, and sink into a black oblivion.

Is my hell strange? I don't like the fire idea. I mean, he deserves to go to a icy and cold place, ne?

Naruto's mom. Couldn't come up with a name.

Uh any ideas on how Sasuke died? I couldn't think of one.

Note: Did you like it?


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise! Not your Birthday

Meant to Be?

Summary: If you truly love something let it go, if it was meant to be it will come back to you. Pssh, that is a lie. It never comes back. Is this always true?

Disclaimer: I own a Naruto manga. Not Naruto though. Sasuke would disembowel me, shish kabob me serve, dismember me, haul out my kidneys, pull my brain out with tongs, and much much more.

Warning: I wouldn't read this if you loath indulge in peculiar writing. Beware of character ooc! You will learn why a bit later.

Note: Reviews are nice. Flames are fine to. Constructive criticism I give you a golden cookie and the good guy pose!

Chapter 2: Surprise!

Unh. I rub my eyes. Leaving them closed I sit up and yawn. Scratch the back; stretch the arms, the regular morning regimen. I yawn. Feels like I've been through a long journey. Like I was passing through space and time. Hmph. Wonder what that feels like.

I had an insane dream last night. Met Shinigami and crap like that. I stand up to find an unfamiliar wooden floor beneath me. I look down. It is not the stone cold floor of Orochimaru's lair, but the golden honey wood floors of the Uchiha Compound. Much nicer and cleaner. My ancestors had good taste, except the fact they overlooked some mental people in the clan!

I scratch my head in confusion, but am too tired to caring. Dragging my tired body to the bathroom was the biggest feat I've ever accomplished in the wee hours of the morning. I feel an alien pressure around my chest but ignore it. I might have a cold. Orochimaru does enjoy drugging me up. Seriously, the amount of shit he put in me is enough for a whole country. Of course they were only the more safe ones, but still, knowing him, I wouldn't like him as my pharmacist.

I don't think I like the mornings anymore. I feel crappy, like Orochimaru stuffed me with injections and drugs. I stare at my reflection, peering closely at my own eyes. I look the same, but I feel so different. Hey! When did I get such girly eyelashes? Only Itachi has eyes like that!

"Come on! Do it! Do it!" a carrot colored hair girl chants.

"Konohamaru-chan, sniff, please, sniff, do it, sniff. It, sniff, is, the, sniff, dare," a boy with brown hair and a case of a chronic runny nose says rubbing his runny nose. (1)

"If it will help me become Hokage!" Konohamaru agrees. He waves his hand as a sign of 'it's all right', and creeps into the Uchiha Compound. The trio silently makes there way to the opposite side of the compound tip toeing all the way.

"Udon quit sniffing!" Konohamaru snaps in a whisper putting a finger to his lip in a sign of silence.

"Okay, sniff," Udon answers nodding and still sniffing.

"Moegi, go ahead, you are lighter!" Konohamaru says to the carrot haired girl. She nods and tip toes an inch forward stepping on a squeaky board. The trio turns around the corner.

"I have to, sniff, use the, sniff, bathroom, sniff," Udon complains.

"Hurry!" Konohamaru whispers. He points to a door crudely labeled bathroom. He had put the sign up there on his last expedition in the Uchiha Compound. It was a place worthy of exploration and adventure. Plus maybe they would get to see ghosts!

Udon sneaks over to the bathroom and quickly snaps himself shut in it. A blood-curdling scream fills the tense air. The hairs on Moegi and Konohamaru's necks stand up. They stiffen and turn their heads to face the bathroom door.

Udon comes bursts out the slamming the bathroom door as hard as he can. He sprints down the hall dragging Moegi and Konohamaru with him. They sprint out the main entrance and outside the Uchiha Compound's gates. Panting Udon explains.

"There, sniff, sniff, pant, pant, was a sniff, pant, dead, sniff, ghost! Uchiha, sniff, Mikoto was, pant, sniff, pant, pant, in the bathroom I, sniff, sniff, sniff, pant, swear!" Udon half pants half sniffs out. (2)

I sigh, crazy children. A young boy with disgusting snot hanging from his nose had just walked in on me while I was using the bathroom.

After that sniffy boy left I made a note worthy discovery. I begin to take off my clothes. I sigh again and step into the shower. I knew my hair was long now and I hated it. When I step out of the shower and change into my clothes I feel an alien pressure around my chest. I look down to fix it, but I couldn't because my breasts got in the way.

Breasts. I am supposedly a guy. I look down again and see my male organs are all gone, and replaced by the female ones. (3

Drawing in deep breaths I try not to hyperventilate. But I do and I faint. So much for having more potential than Itachi. My poor virgin eyes!

3 hours later.

Waking up refreshed and slightly better I check down to see if becoming a girl was a dream. It wasn't. I still was very disturbed, its not every morning you find out you had a sex change literally over night.

I rub the pulsing bump on my head and wince as I had just scraped it with my new elongated nails. Being a girl doesn't have its perks anymore. Not that I ever wanted to be one. I carefully look down again and sigh. I pinch myself. It doesn't work.

So this is what Shinigami meant. Still, I, I, can't live being a girl. The worst part is, I look like my mother. Exactly like her. It hurts to look in the mirror, I don't see myself but I see Uchiha Mikoto.

When I started to calm down and I decide going to a bar would be best for me. Yeah that's it. But I don't have any clothes. I run to my room. There are no clothes for a girl there, let alone my size, all my clothes are very tight around those areas.

I go to my mom's clothing. Pssh, this is old lady wear. I reach the bottom drawer in desperation, but close it, because I won't mention it.

Finally I remember my cousin Akemi was a girl. Maybe I can find clothes from her. (4)

I dash across the compound quickly to her house. I scavenge through her drawers and find a blue loose fitting shinobi wear. I smirk at the thought of cross-dressing, but it really isn't. It fits, and I don't look too girly. I also have to make a name for myself. I think I'm going to keep Akemi, it means bright and beautiful. That'll do.

I step outside of the compound. The smells, noises, and sights of Konoha flood into me. I take deep breaths and attempt to absorb it all. I missed it here so much. I amble slowly towards the nearest bar.

I situate myself at a bar stool and wait to be served. An old man, the bartender, comes up and says, "What can I do for you?" like he is talking to a little kid.

"First you can take my order," I snap at him. I didn't mean to rude. Maybe I did.

"Okay, what would you like?" he asks nervously.

"I would like sake," I answer looking him intensely in the eye.

"Okay," he says unsurely getting out a bottle of sake. He put it in front of me. And I stare at it for a minute. It is a tad small.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asks. An icy glare shuts the man up. If I were in my old body no one would question my authority at all.

Instead of pouring the sake into a smaller cup I chug the bottle. My insides relax and I feel a little calmer. I order the bartender to give me another one.

After chugging five he refuses to give me any more. I glare at him, but my instincts are obviously hazy and I feel a bit dizzy.

"I NEED SAKE!" I bellow at him. He looks frightened and tells a man at the bar to help me home. The man has white hair and strange red lines going down the sides of his face. He is weird; I think he is one of the Legendary Sannin, Jiraiya toad hermit.

He guides me and is having a fit of perverted little giggles. I send a nasty glare at him and he stops. Spins me to face him and looks at me. Putting a questioning finger on his chin he hums an annoying tune.

"You know, I wasn't sure about this before but you are the legacy of Uchiha Mikoto," he says, staring at me a little to closely. His beady little eyes are focused on my face.

I nod. "Mnhmm," I say not really paying attention to his words.

"Who are you?" he asks, more like demands to know.

"I don't feel comfortable telling you," is my only answer. I cross my arms as a way of letting him know this conversation is over. He stares at me quizzically.

"Tomorrow morning go to the Hokage's Tower at noon," he directs giving me a slip of paper. I didn't realize it but we already are at the Uchiha Compound. I nod slowly in my drunken stupor.

"You don't have the authority to tell me that," I retort.

"Just do it. People who haven't been seen must. Besides what's the worst that can happen?"

I thank him half-heartedly and head inside. What a freak. I sense the chakra signatures of the kids earlier. I didn't care or want to deal with them so I headed to room.

I hear a slight banging noise coming from it and hurried my pace. Running I barged into the room to see the source of the commotion.

I look around but see nothing. Then out of the corner of my eye a small hellish creature is banging itself against my desk. It is about eight inches tall and has a wingspan of eight inches. It is a blue gray color, and has strange pointed ears that are tipped in blood red. Creepy.

I can feel myself losing it. Never drink so much sake. I drop to the sofa in my room and rub my temples. I can hear the strange creature saying, "Failed it. Failed it. Failed it." (5)

I grab it by one of the wings and poke it. It stares at me with big orange eyes and it mouth comes to form a toothy grin. I recoil at the disgusting teeth and odor coming from its mouth.

"HI! My name is Ryota! I am a messenger of Shinigami. I have a message for you! Read it once, and teak good notice, because before you know it is will disappear!" the demon says grinning with rows of its gross teeth. (6)

I stare at it incredulously. It stares back and blinks its eyelids vertically. I recoil in shock and disgust. Out of all the bizarre situations I have been in I think this is the strangest.

"Where's the message?" I ask impatience is showing in my voice. The demon is oblivious to it all! I hate dealing with stupid creatures. I wanted that demon out of my life now.

He holds up a scroll and says exuberantly, "HERE IT IS! Yes I didn't fail my first mission!"

Then he gives a short wave and disappears in a poof of red smoke. I cough, and pick of the scroll.

I open it slowly and read:

"Uchiha Sasuke,

You have thirty days to win the heart of Uzumaki Naruto. Excuse the pun.

You will not be able to use any transformation jutsu. You will have to deal with being a female.

You will go to Hell if you fail.

You will be able to choose what you want if you succeed.

You will only be able to tell those of this ordeal if they guess your true identity

You will have to find out Naruto's sexual preference. It is true love not fraternal, or sisterly love.

The messenger I sent will be popping in from time to time.

Do remember he will not recognize you, for you are not in the same body.

Note that you might get a surprise in this month.

I bid you good luck.

Shinigami."

So cliché. I put the scroll on the desk. Its corners begin to curl up and blacken. For no apparent reason it explodes leaving me with a black mess, and dirty clothes. I step out of my dirty clothes and into a silk robe, a white silk robe.

I settle on the sofa and cuddle a pillow. Being a female has made me go soft. I just hope I don't become Karin. She was a real weirdo. Ugh. I don't know why I recruited her. Even Suigetsu was better than her. Not much though. But Karin was special so I guess it wasn't that bad. They are both pretty creepy though. Not as bad as Juugo and his split personalities though.

Or Sakura! Maybe not, she is super strong now. Ino, bingo! I don't want to be like her. I shudder at just the thought of her. I haven't seen her yet, but she was pretty horrendous back than. They may be strong but women. Women are just womeny! Its not wonder I was gay.

I don't want to be like Hinata either. Its not that I don't like her, she is just so quiet and doesn't talk at all! I don't think too much about her actually.

Too tired and too drunk to move I drift to sleep on the sofa. Maybe being a girl isn't so bad. Probably not.

1. Udon is a very sniffy kid isn't he?

2. Got a little carried away with the pants and sniffs. Sorry!

3. IS that a little weird?

4. Akemi – bright and beautiful perfect for an Uchiha

5. I didn't mean to be so Harry Potteresque!

6. Ryota splendidly stout

Note: Sasuke may seem ooc, because it is his soul and stuff in a female body. Males are different than females, so his character will be the same, except he will have female instincts, and maybe talk more; it's a girl thing! And it is scientifically proven. Most girls are more articulate and talk more! Still want to know an idea for death. I was thinking really emo-like, or a stupid accident. But I'm not quite sure the kind of impact I am looking for. Feel free to leave an idea via a review! Any ideas for that matter! I need ideas, because it's my story, and I want your input!

Neither Sasuke or Naruto will be too ukeish. Even if Sasuke is a girl, momentarily, he won't be as girly as some other girls.

Oh, yeah Sasuke normally wouldn't get drunk but being a woman his alcohol tolerance has decreased slightly.

Preview: _Tsunade looks closely at me. Peering with her large amber eyes, she asks, "Uchiha Sasuke, why are you a woman?"_


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion

Meant to Be?

Summary: If you truly love something let it go, if it was meant to be it will come back to you. Does everyone get a second chance? Does everyone deserve one?

Disclaimer: I own a Naruto manga. Not Naruto though. Sasuke would disembowel me, shish kabob me serve, pull my floating ribs out, pull my brain out with tongs, eat me alive, cut my limbs off, and poke me with senbon. And maybe castrate me!

Warning: I wouldn't read this if you loath indulge in peculiar writing. Beware of character ooc! Its not his er her fault

Note: Reviews are nice. Flames are fine to. Constructive criticism I give you a golden star and the good guy pose!

Chapter Three: Reunion

I awoke the next morning to find that I was refreshed and reasonably content. Did the morning regimen and began to stand. Ugh maybe I'm not too refreshed. My head pounds and I feel myself swaying. Too much sake. Massaging my headache I notice a foreign itch in my pants. I reach down into my pocket a pull a note out. It reads:

"Please report to the Hokage's Tower at noon per order of her assistant."

Jiraiya"

I glance at the grandfather clock on the wall. It says twelve thirty. I pull on a lose kimono and leap up, dashing out the door while ignoring my throbbing headache. Why am I even doing this? I guess I sort of want to live again.

Out of breath and in horrible condition I run into the Hokage's Office. Sitting at the desk is a woman with gigantic breasts, almond eyes, and light blond hair. She is doing paper work. She has a strange blue diamond on her forehead. I didn't know that the Fifth was this young. I stand in an awkward silence next to the door.

"Who are you?" Tsunade demands looking up at me straight in the eye, although still writing on her papers.

"Akemi," is my answer. She snorts but says nothing more. Then she continues to attend to the papers on her desk.

I sigh in exasperation, "I came here to be talked to, not to stand."

"You are late," she says with a hint of annoyance.

"Yeah, I noticed that," I shoot back at her.

She asks, "Akemi, is it? Could've fooled me. You have the demeanor of an Uchiha. Pompous and conceited. That fueled their downfall. And you look just like Uchiha Mikoto. How peculiar. Well it looks to me like you are an Uchiha. Last I heard they were all dead except for two." She leans back into her chair crossing her arms. She must be playing with me.

"I don't understand what you are saying. My birth name is Oshiro Akemi. Why are you questioning **my** identity?"

"I don't know. Why are **you** questioning **my** authority?" she counters back. I glare at her with equal intensity.

"UCHIHA! Listen up. I know who you are. I know exactly who you are. Uchiha Sasuke why are you a woman?" she asks peering closely at me her eyes filled with inquiry and slight confusion. Her hand shoots out and grabs my wrist. Of course the only way to tell. She obviously knows I am an Uchiha, because of my mark. All Uchiha's have a fan burned into the inside of their wrists when born. You can't remove it, without knowing all the clan's secrets.

"Uh, I, well, I died, right. Shinigami, well, he came, and the saying, if someone truly loves you they will let it go, and if it was meant to be it will come back, something like that," I stutter, for the first time in my life.

"I NEED ANSWERS DAMN IT!" Tsunade screams picking up a chair, but managed to contain her anger to a reasonable extent. She's most likely frazzled that a traitor returned totally transformed. I would be too.

"I made a pact with Shinigami. I have to win someone's heart before the end of thirty days or I go to hell," I blabber. Since when do I blabber? There's got to be something wrong with me.

"Okay. Uchiha do you know what you just did? You've sold yourself to the devil. I'll have to research that. You will stay in my quarters for the mean time. No going out with out written consent. I will give you further details on your arrest later. I will also see what I can do about that. Also since you are technically dead. I have to tell your former teammates. You'll see them very soon. Get going in to the room, now!" Tsunade decides. That was way too fast.

I walk into the door she pointed out earlier and settle on the couch. My head is spinning from my hang over, and I feel sick. I lay down and my head doesn't cease to spin. I try to think about what just happened but can't.

Ever since I was reincarnated I don't have a sense of time. So some time later I hear voices and scuffling sounds. I don't attempt to listen but hear a high-pitched voice and a reprimanding one, that isn't Tsunade. I hear a body flop onto the ground than stand up. I wonder what is going on.

I hear Tsunade stepping towards the door. The door creaks open. I feign sleep and she bangs on the table next to me.

"GET UP!" her thunderous roar reverberates through my skeletal system. I shakily stand up swaying at the knees as I do. She motions for me to come meet the people in the room. I walk slowly wondering why in hell I came here.

"Sakura, Naruto, this is Oshiro Akemi. And that is Kakashi. Akemi is a ninja, from a different village," Tsunade explains pointing at Kakashi giggling behind an orange book. I give her a 'Why the hell did you wake me up' glare but she ignores me.

"Hey," Sakura gives an unsure wave. She must recognize something. I nod in acknowledgment. She glances at me uncertainly.

"HI! Wow! She's prettier than you Sakura-chan!" Naruto whispers frankly into Sakura's ear. If he thinks I can't hear because he put a hand in front of his mouth, he's wrong. And they call themselves ninjas.

"Dobe," I say slipping up a bit. A sad look passes through his eyes. I suddenly feel a pang of guilt but let it pass. I fear I've crossed the line with that insult.

"Teme," he says under his breath.

"Naruto, let me say this once, Akemi-san is a girl. You don't call girls temes. She is a bitch," Kakashi pats Naruto on the shoulder still reading his book. What a loser. Still has the same temperament. Hmph. I thought he would have grown up a bit.

Naruto nods and turns away from me. This is going to be a long month. He already hates me. I sigh into my hands.

Sakura comes up beside me and says, "You will get used to him. Don't worry. He makes fast friends with everyone!"

I nod in comprehension, of course I will. I did once time to do it again.

"Well, now that we are all acquainted you guys are going to be the new Team Kakashi. Your first mission won't be for a while. Akemi is a bit sick," Tsunade explains. Just as she finishes Jiraiya walks in the door.

"IS that all Tsunade no baa-chan? I want a mission! And I don't want another replacement! Why a ninja from another village? " Naruto whines not noticing his former sensei.

"No, its good for alliances," Tsunade's voice turns grave. She motions towards Jiraiya.

"I would like to say that Uchiha Sasuke as you know killed Orochimaru. My sources also tell me that he is currently dead. The details of his death are unheard of. I will have to do some more research," Jiraiya's voice ominously rang out in the room that was now silent.

His voice echoed, "is dead," over and over again.

Kakashi paled and held his head in his hands continuing to read. Sakura began to weep and dropped onto the floor. Like a slow motion movie Naruto slumped onto a chair caressing his head in his arms sobbing, into the ground.

"I couldn't save one friend. I'll never become Hokage," he mutters.

Tsunade stood firm. She didn't know me. She shouldn't like me I was a traitor. I wouldn't like me either. Hell, I don't like me.

I remain impassive and let a small smile come to my lips. I know in a time of death it isn't funny, but this was funny. I think I'm going to enjoy sort of starting fresh. I didn't realize they wanted a traitor so much. I knew Naruto's reason. But I didn't quite understand the others. Sakura could like any good man and Kakashi well Kakashi is Kakashi.

"WIPE THAT SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE YOU TEME!" Naruto screams punching me in the face. That surprised me. My chi is a little out of whack. I fell my mouth curve upwards as I fly backwards hitting the ground. He completely ignores the fact that I am a girl, and I am a bitch, not a teme. That was a bit of shock. I thought he would be a little more considerate towards a girl.

"Why should I?" I ask coolly wiping the blood that smeared my mouth. I chuckle darkly as I spit blood out onto the floor as I drag myself to stand. Although I have a girl's body I still have a side of masculinity.

"TO PAY SOME RESPECT TO THE DEAD!" he cries wiping tears that are flowing freely from his eyes.

"Everyone dies. It was his time," I say.

"IT WAS TOO EARLY! You don't even know him! How can you say that?" Naruto yells at me.

"I knew him too well," my somber tone startles them.

"What do you mean? He's never talked about you! He doesn't like girls! He doesn't associate with them!" Naruto cries. Jiraiya looks apprehensive. He must be scared that Naruto going to go into demon fox form. I can control it though. Tsunade sighs wearily and Sakura is still weeping, but she looks like she is going to murder Naruto soon.

"How do you know?" I challenge him.

"I was his best friend. I, I wanted to save him so bad. I can't stand myself, I couldn't save him," Naruto confesses breaking down again. This is like the confession of a lifetime. His eyes fade into a blood red and his whisker marks deepen and widen. Sakura puts an arm around his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. It didn't work.

"Why would you want someone who betrayed you and put a hole through your chest?" I ask forgetting that I am not who I was.

"How do would **you** know that?" Naruto growls, Sakura attempting to hold him back in case of a little accident. It healed during the battle. Only few people knew that detail. Shock passes over Sakura's face. Her green eyes turn dark and her tear free faster than before. Its not everyday you find out your former crush almost killed one of your closest friends.

Thinking fast I just shrug my shoulders in an effort to brush the subject off. He narrows his eyes at me and snarls, "I'll never forgive you, you, bitch!"

Kakashi claps oblivious to the seriousness of the situation. Sakura is still in shock. I guess she only knew we fought, not extreme like almost to death. I can't blame her.

"Sure, dobe," I say pausing and saying 'dobe' extra slowly.

"Don't call me that tem, bitch. Only he can call me that," Naruto yells then gets quieter as he finishes his sentence.

"Naruto, be nice," Tsunade finally decides to intervene.

"Why, baa-chan she **is** a bitch. She insulted Sasuke and she doesn't even know him," Naruto whines.

"How do you know?" Tsunade asks.

"Sasuke would have told me! We are best friends!" Naruto says. Tsunade sighs.

"Sasuke didn't have to tell you everything. Best friends don't necessarily confide in each other. As I recall you didn't tell him about a big factor in side you."

"Well, that was personal and restricted by an unspoken law," Naruto mumbles into his shirt.

"Still, best friends should tell each other stuff. You just said that," I interrupt.

"That's different."

"It's no different. Secrets are spilled all the time."

"Not like that."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sakura screams. She walks up to me and glares at me, hurt evident in her watery emerald eyes. She narrows her eyes and slaps me across the face. I feel my neck wrenching the wrong way and a sting on my cheek.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what Sasuke was to you but don't speak about him like that in front of me!" she cries.

"Your feelings are no concern of mine," I say. I don't know what is wrong with me. It is like I have no control over my mouth. Saying things as a girl is different than if you said them as a guy.

"Just don't do it again, or I won't hold back," she says. (1)

"Okay, okay. That's enough of that. Well say good-bye. You guys will be bonding the whole week! Starting tomorrow. Meet at your normal spot. No complaining. Try not to kill each other," Tsunade saves us all. She waves them out the door, all but Kakashi.

"Kakashi, please take care of them. I don't think they will be able to handle it. And Akemi watch out for him," Tsunade sighs.

"I understand," Kakashi says seriously. He knows too. In a poof of smoke he disappears leaving the woman and me alone. Just when I thought I could get off the hook she whips her head around features ablaze.

"What the hell was that?" she booms.

"I don't know. It just happened. Life moves on," I say an ignominious feeling crawling into the pit of my stomach.

A strange pressure builds in the bridge of my nose. I feel a sting in the inside corners of my eyes. Something wet and hot comes down my cheeks. I was leaking. My face was leaking. What is this? Do girls leak all the time?

"Go get some rest."

I make no motion to move from my respective position.

"That's not a recommendation that's an order!" she yells pointing to my new couch. I raise an elegant eyebrow at her even while I'm crying. She scowls and pushes something into me, and I tumble into the room. My legs give and I tumble onto the couch, feeling the wet press against the cloth of the couch and the salt from my tears trickling into my mouth.

I find my consciousness fading as I wonder why everything had ended up like this. I don't even how I died yet.

Note: Wasn't that nice! Do you ever get the feeling that you are well rested than you stand and the world spins? That's what our dear Sasuke experiences there.

Don't mind that I used the line she said to Sai!

Okay sorry for the late update. I'm kinda slow at updates lately. Also I have finals real soon. No more excuses but this chapter I had to restructure it so many times.

I kind of think that argument of secrets was a little pointless? You too?


	4. Chapter 4: Reintroductions

Meant to Be?

Summary: If you truly love something let it go, if it was meant to be it would come back to you. What a lie! It never comes back. Right?

Disclaimer: I own a Naruto manga. Not Naruto though. Sasuke would disembowel me, shish kabob me serve, kick my kidneys, pull my brain out with tongs, and much much more. And maybe castrate me!

Warning: I wouldn't read this if you loath indulge in peculiar writing. Beware of character ooc! It's not his er her fault.

Note: Reviews are nice. Flames are fine to. Constructive criticism I give you a golden star and the good guy pose! Since the last chapter was a bit angsty this is more fluffy, sort of!

Chapter Four: Reintroductions

The next morning I woke to find Tsunade sleeping and presumably drunk at her desk. She was slumped across it and a bottle of sake was lying on its side next to her. I smirked and left a note telling her I was going out to train. I had nothing better to do and I had to find out what my capabilities were. I didn't want to make a fool out of myself in front of other people. I was still an Uchiha, even if no one else knew. After I left the note I came to the dilemma I am still dwelling upon now. I have no proper ninja gear.

Looking around the room I start to grow frantic. I have no clothes! I have no clothes! I see a slightly ajar door and walk over to it. Awesome. There's a load of prototype ninja gear in here! Hmm. I wonder if these have been released to the public yet.

I pick out some random ninja gear from Tsunade's closet. It fits. Even though I don't have my ninja chain mail, I'll have to deal with it. I didn't wear it when I was with Orochimaru so I'm not so sure I need it. I'll get some later if I really need it. I sigh as I strap my shuriken holder to my leg. My thigh is bigger than it used to be. I think at least. It's sort of annoying. I don't even know my own body. Creepy. I have to buy more clothes too. That sucks. I don't have access to my bank accounts because I am dead. I don't have any heirs or a will so my money will go to Konoha! I don't think even Tsunade can save me! Naruto better start falling for me! (1)

I walk outside. The sun is barely rising. I feel the first rays of heat wash over my body and tingle my senses. My tense body loosens and I bask in the sunlight. In the Oto there wasn't much sun. Even when I woke up early there wasn't much to do. I used to go outside every morning early to escape the confines of the base we happened to be staying at. Orochimaru was pretty creepy in the morning too. (2)

After I finish basking in the sunlight I walk to the training where Team 7 was once together. It looks the same. Everything here is just the same, the people are just different. I'm different. I feel like a whole new person. Maybe I should become a whole new person. But I don't have time. I have to make my dobe fall for me soon, or I'm doomed to hell.

I hop over the training ground fence and stretch a bit. I'm definitely more limber than I was before. I go into a random area of trees. I want to train like Itachi used to. I could never do it. Maybe I would be able to now. I went to the old wooden storage house and found old targets used at the Academy. What they are doing at the training grounds puzzles me. I pick a few and set them in places trying to remember how Itachi set them up.

I know it is a basic exercise for me but it will test my abilities in speed and accuracy as well as fluidity and jumping. I grab the kunais and place one between each knuckle. I close my eyes and concentrate my chakra down to the soles of my feet so I can jump. Leaping with grace I soar into the air and twist to face down. Spiraling downwards with my arms crossed across my chest I release each kunai to my gut feelings. Pulling more out to hit the others in the correct direction I feel myself nearing the ground. My eyes remain closed as I lightly land on the ground.

I open them and check each target. My kunai hit all of the targets. I smirked with extreme pride. I hadn't been able to do that when I was a guy. I retrieved all the targets and kunais and slumped against a tree. Although my accuracy and speed had increased ten fold I was not used to my body. It was awkward shaped and heavy in places around my hips and by chest. (3)

I heard a noise from behind me. I slowly drew a kunai to my neck level and tensed my body to attack. I shifted my weight to my legs and was poised to spring out and attack. I slowly and carefully peered over my shoulder. Someone was there. They were masking his or her presence though. Fool. I could feel them anyways. I sprang out from my position and viciously took a swipe at the bush. Cowering inside it was none other than Itachi. Just kidding. Naruto clad in his screaming orange jump suit was crouching in the bush.

"Hmph, a shinobi should never get caught spying," I say kicking a rock. Naruto leaps to his feet and scratches his neck in a nervous habit.

"Yeah, uh hunh, about that. Well you see I kinda had to go to the bathroom and you know-" I put a finger to his rosy lips. He blushed at this notion and the color drifted away as I took my hand away. His face split into a grin and kicked invisible squirrels on the ground.

"Sorry…" he whispers.

"It's fine. But why were you watching me? Jealous?" I smirk at him. He blushes again and stuffs his hands in his pockets thinking of a reasonable excuse, that won't hurt his pride. Or what is left of it.

"No, I just had to come early and train. I usually do that in the morning. About yesterday, I'm sorry I acted like a jerk," he says puffing his chest out. I brush a lock of hair out of my face. Hair sucks. Hair sucks a lot. It's always in the way. I need to get a hair tie. I wonder where I can get one of those. I'll have to ask Sakura later.

"I see. Well, I shouldn't have made my comments. I was out of line," I admit uncharacteristically. But my character isn't quite defined yet, so does it really make a difference?

"I accept your apology! Uh, could you maybe show me that training exercise? It was pretty good, you know, for a girl," Naruto says attempting to be deferential. That surprises me. I thought he would hold a grudge against me. I guess he really has matured. Yet again no one can stay pissed at an Uchiha for long. We're special that way.

"For a girl? Are you insinuating something?" I say trying myself to sound like a feminist.

"Uh no. I really want to learn that exercise!" he says defiantly hitting his extended left hand and pounding it with my right fist in a 'matter of a fact' way. I smirk at him. He still so amusing.

"Fine. We have an hour. Learn by the end and I'll buy you ramen," I tease. Shit! I'm not supposed to know he likes ramen!

"Ramen! You're on! Wait how did you know I like ramen?" he asks.

"I see you sitting at _Ichiraku's_ all the time. Who doesn't know you like Ramen?"

"But I've never seen you before! You are a new face!"

"Maybe you were seeing but not looking." Naruto wears a pensive expression on his face. He nods at me and smiles. He picks up the kunai and ran to set the targets back up. I lean my weight against a tree and cross my arms and legs waiting for him to finish. I yawn in boredom. It took the dobe such a long time to complete a simple task. When he finishes he runs over to me and motions for me to show him the exercise.

I stand in the center of the wooded area again and focus the chakra to the soles of my feet. I soar up into the air and twist and spiral like I had before releasing the kunai to the feeling in my gut, of course all with my eyes closed. After landing gracefully on the ground I see Naruto gaping at me with wide eyes.

I hand him the kunai and he positions them uncertainly in between each knuckle. He goes to place where I had started and leaps into the air. He attempts to twist and spiral himself, not too gracefully. He misses the targets like I did when I practiced with Itachi when I was younger.

"How did you do it, uh, what's your name again?" Naruto exclaimed panting. I could tell he still didn't like being beaten by anyone.

"Akemi is my name. Girls can complete the exercise better often times. Some boys can do it though," I explain. I know that is a lie. But the only person who I knew could do it was Itachi. He nods ponderingly drinking in everything I told him.

"Okay. Well, let me try again," he exclaims and seems to grow taller. He grabs his kunai and runs to the center of the area. He leaps into the air and starts to practice. I slump against a tree and sigh. He's going to wear himself out. I never knew he worked so hard. Even if he pretty much knows I am dead. I guess his goal is just to become the Hokage now.

I feel myself tiring. I wonder what's wrong. I get tired so much easier now. Even just being here for a few days I notice I'm always so tired. Hmph. Wonder what it is. I feel myself drifting again.

I open my eyes. I am chained to a chair in a dark room. There are no doors, no windows, no escape. I'm trapped. A spirit materializes in the center of the room. It is Shinigami. He grins at me. He pulls out a crinkled piece of paper and commands, "Hell guards come out! Take this being to his new place! He has failed. Sorry, kid. You failed. See you in Hell."

He faded into black and two guards replaced him. They were ancient Chinese battle gear and had strange cloth over their faces. Their feet clunked heavily against the ground as they walked towards me. I tried to loosen the chains to no avail. I was trapped. They closed in and one swiped at the chains. The chains dropped to the ground. I stood up and grabbed a chain.

Ass kicking time is now. Using the chain I whipped those guards sorry asses, swinging it right through them. The armor clattered to the ground and I crouched and picked their weapons up. You never know when you might need it. Well this was great. There's no exit.

Suddenly the floor dissipates I find myself falling. A knot in my stomach emerges. The kind of knot you get when you are about to be sick. I can't tell when this is to end so I keep my body limber as if the floor could be right beneath me.

_Smack_.

I collide forcibly with the ground. Wiping the dust from my shirt and the blood from my lip I look around. It's dark but I can make out thousands of terra cotta warriors lining the rooms endlessly. A bolt light showers upon them and they all come to life. They take their weapons out and point them in my general direction. Oops.

They march towards me weapons still extended. I'm going to be skewered to death. Let me see. Terra cotta is like clay. So I'll shatter them with a Katon jutsu. Perfect. Concentrating chakra to my feet I leap into the air above the all the statues. I start lowering to the ground so my jutsu has range. Summoning my chakra and performing the sign: snake, ram, monkey, boar, horse, and tiger; I release a giant fireball.

"Katon Gokakyuu no Jutsu!" I shout. The terra cotta statues shatter and I prepare another just for them. Releasing it they shatter. After continuing this process for a while I don't see anymore. There is just broken pottery on the ground. I wipe the sweat off my brow. Phew. Just when I thought I was finished with spirits Shinigami appears. He is laughing and his wicked teeth are gleaming even without a source of light.

"Foolish little brother. Did you really think I would let you off that easy?" Shinigami laughs maniacally transforming into Itachi. I feel my surroundings changing. I'm in my old home. My clothes have been changed. I'm a little boy again.

Itachi stands before me. He is looming ominously above oka-sama and otou-sama. I scream as he slashes them dead but no noise comes out. after he finishes them he comes over to me and wraps his fingers around my neck. I feel myself being lifted off the wooden floor. he holds me level to his eyes. I stare into his blood red eyes and scream. No noise comes out though.

I feel the life leaving me. I see stars and pinpricks of light. I'm going to die. I'm going to die again.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, foolish little brother. So foolish. So foolish you couldn't kill me. You are going to die now."

_Splash_.

Blood pours everywhere I see blood everywhere. Wait, blood isn't clear is it?

"Akemi? Are you okay? You look kinda bad. Plus you were screaming in your nap. Have a day mare?" Naruto asks looking closely at me. In his left hand is an empty bucket, his right hand is extended as to help me up.

"I'm fine," I say, slapping his hand away and pulling myself up. I shake the useless water off my body and begin to walk out of the training grounds. I feel a hand on my shoulder and whip myself around twisting the attacker's arm in an arm bar.

"Naruto, what do you want?" I say through gritted teeth containing that fact that he had startled me. My chi is still sort of funked up.

"Uh, I wondered if you want to walk to the training grounds with me, we are both heading there anyways," Naruto offers removing his hand from my shoulder. A slight breeze washes over the spot and I shiver. He has warm hands.

"Fine," I reply taking my time. I sort of want to keep him on his toes. But I'm not so sure of what to do. I've never been a girl before so flirting is not my forte. I used to just look at girls and they'd fall for me, literally.

Naruto nods unsurely and takes a step closer to me, "Um, you know about yesterday. Sorry about that."

"It's fine I was a little weird too."

"Truce?" Naruto asks holding his hand out. I stare at it for a second.

"Since when did you make truces?" I ask. He shrugs.

"Don't you usually say, 'I'll never forgive you'," I laugh. He nods pulling his hand back. A rouge shade climbing onto his cheeks, embarrassed he looks away into the distance.

After five minutes of walking in silence we reached the training grounds. Sakura was already there and Sai was there too. What is he doing here? Aren't I replacing him?

"Ah, you must be Akemi. Sai," he says not bothering to look up at all. I nod not caring if he didn't see me or not. Sakura sighs at him and flashes me a slight smile.

"Sorry about him. Both of them actually," Sakura smiled standing up and sidling up next to me. I avert my eyes. I don't want to come off as rude but it is a little awkward. Sakura used to cling to me like glue and now she is just standing there like a normal person. Weird.

2 hours later…

"Damn! Where the hell is Kakashi?" Naruto whined. The use of curse words is more frequent now than when we were younger. It is a bit unnerving.

Sakura groans flipping her hair, " I canceled a shopping trip for this!"

Sai just sits there sketching something in a black book. I lean against the tree I'm sitting under and exhale loudly. I'm bored. Sakura and Naruto per usual are having a pointless argument about dating when Kakashi arrives.

In a poof of smoke he appears reading his book. A new green one I might add.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura and Naruto scream pointing accusing fingers at him. Just like the old times. I find a small grin that could be called a smirk. This whole situation is so nostalgic.

"Yes, I was working," Kakashi explains lamely. I smirk and shake my head.

"So as you guys know we have a new member of the team. Akemi, this is Sai I believe you have been acquainted with him in the last hour," Kakashi introduces with his visible eye in a crescent moon shape. Sai bobbed his head wordlessly and I nodded curtly at Kakashi.

"Today we won't be doing any heavy duty work. Just a bit of introductions. You know. So go around in a circle. Name, hobbies, goals, and stuff like that. I'll start," Kakashi, says a knowing look in his eye, " Kakashi. Hobbies…I guess you know them kind of. Naruto go."

"Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen a lot. My hobbies are training to get better and hanging out with friends. My goal is to surpass the Hokages and to bring Sasuke back even if he is dead," Naruto trails off towards the end. I feel a strange warmness in my chest. He'd like to bring me back to life. How ironic.

"Haruno Sakura. My hobbies are hanging with friends, I guess. I like to train also. My goal is to be a great medical ninja like Tsunade-sama. I want to save lives and help people," Sakura rambles confidence shining in her eyes.

"Oshiro Akemi. Uh, I really don't know what I like to do. My hobbies are training and learning new techniques. My goal is personal and I don't speak of it," I claim making it sound like I hadn't made up my mind not that I didn't want them to know much.

"Sai. I don't have any hobbies."

"Okay I guess we are done here. So you guys have fun. Meet here tomorrow. We might have a small mission. For Naruto and Akemi. Sai and Sakura you are exempt being that you are Chuunin."

"Whaattttt?" Naruto complains. I'm not so pleased with this either but I'll manage. I head away from them and in the direction of Hokage's tower.

"Hey Akemi!" I hear. I turn around and see Sakura and Naruto goofily waving their hands at me. I wave back.

"Want to go to Ichiraku's like you promised?" Naruto called at me.

"But you lost. You have to pay!" I scream back. He nods and frowns. I walk back where they are standing. Naruto is staring at a green frog wallet. Still has the ratty thing. It is empty. How funny, it always seems to be that way.

"Fine, Naruto, Akemi and I'll chip in," Sakura decides for me. Naruto pouts. I don't know why but I think not having a history has made me happier than I ever was. I can make myself into whatever I want it to be, for a month. But that is a long time.

"Complain and you won't be going on a date with me in your life!" Sakura jokingly threatens. Naruto peps up and grabs our arms dragging us down the street. I allow myself to be pulled along and Sakura smiles at me. She really is much better looking now.

Naruto throws us onto seats and sits in between us. He proudly puffs his chest out and whispers behind a hand to old man Teuchi, "Hey check it out! The girls are all over me!" He leans back and puts his arms on both me and Sakura's shoulders.

"In your dreams Naruto!" Sakura screams punching him on the head. He falls off his chair and lands on his butt. He stands up muttering an incoherent string of curses as he rubs his butt and his head. I wince. When did she become this violent! It's funny actually. But how dare she lay a finger on my Naruto. I am really falling for that dobe, aren't I?

Notes: that dream in the middle was a bit random wasn't it? Too random? I don't know I wrote it, it felt right at the time .

1 – If you didn't know ninjas wear under mail type things under their clothes! Anko's under mail is just more visible seeing that she doesn't wear much over it.

2 – if you didn't know the Oto is the Sound village

3 – if you don't remember the training exercise in the memory episodes during Sasuke and Naruto's fight!

I really like reviews. They often motivate me to write. You know who you are! 

Preview:

"_Sas-Sasuke?" Ryota pants._

"_Yeah?" _

"_You have a rip in your kimono thing."_


	5. Chapter 5: Changing, More than Clothes

Meant to Be?

Summary: If you truly love something let it go, if it was meant to be it would come back to you. What a lie! It never comes back. Right?

Disclaimer: I own a Naruto manga. Not Naruto though. Sasuke would disembowel me, shish kabob me serve, kick my kidneys, pull my brain out with tongs, and much much more. And maybe castrate me! And I'd have a bunch of freaky anime freak, I mean, fan mail

Warning: I wouldn't read this if you loath indulge in peculiar writing. Beware of character ooc! It's not his er her fault. A little friend returns in this chapter!

Note: Reviews are nice. Flames are fine to. Constructive criticism I give you a golden star and the good guy pose! Have any ideas suggestions? Review me to tell me!

Chapter 5: Changing, More than Clothes

After my enjoyable dinner with Naruto and Sakura I walked back to the Hokage's residence. I took the long way slowly drinking in the sights and smells I had missed so much. It felt good to be home. The sun was setting over Konoha and I decided to climb to Hokage's Mountain to watch it. It really is beautiful here. I'm happy I've got to see this again. I lay back and bask in the beauty of this sunset.

Silence settles over me and I feel myself sinking into a restful state. Not knowing much about anything has definitely relaxed me. It feels good to be a clueless wench.

_Pop_.

My body tenses. I pull out a kunai a whip around to the source of noise. There stands my little demon buddy, Ryota. He flashes a toothy grin at me even though he looks exhausted. Wiping sweat of his brow he comes to float on a rock before me. Do demons even sweat?

"Sas-Sasuke?" Ryota pants.

"What?" I snarl at him.

"You have a rip in your kimono thing."

"What?" I ask. He points to a small rip on the backside of my kimono. I frown. He grins and goes over to my backside. In a poof he has a small sewing kit and thread that matches my outfit. How handy. He sews the rip in a flash and is back before me.

"Is that all?" I groan my solitude interrupted. Ryota shakes his head no and opens a scroll.

"Akemi is the name you chose, right? Well Akemi Shinigami just wanted me to check up on you. He bids you luck again and says that you need to bit your tongue. Uh, he also says that just to remind you that you have 28 days left and that you should use them wisely!"

I stare at the little demon. What a weird little guy. "So, I only have 28 days till I die, again?" I clarify.

"Yup!"

"Akemi? Is that you?" a voice penetrates my thoughts. I turn my head around and see Naruto not so far away from me.

"Yeah," I say. Ryota is laughing and pointing from me to him seeing as that he is person I have to make fall in love. And although Naruto has gotten better looking he still manages to keep a goofy kind of air about him.

"Why are you talking to yourself?" Naruto asks giving me a quizzical look. My face heats up and I start to speak but choke on my words. The whole time that little demon is laughing and pointing at me. Just when I thought I could tolerate the beast I reach out and grab Ryota by the neck.

"What do you mean?" I ask sending him a 'shut up if you'd prefer to live glare'. He raises an eyebrow, shrugs and turns back to his surroundings. My perfect solitude is ruined. I drag myself to standing and begin walking away, making sure to not make a sound.

"Where you going?" Naruto asks standing right behind me. I nearly jump out of my skin but keep my composure and keep walking. Ryota is floating next to me blabbering about some cupid he dated. I ignore both of the annoying gits.

"I asked you where you are going!" Naruto calls. I nod and point randomly down at a house in the Konoha below us. He shakes his head in comprehension and lies back on the ground. I continue to walk away looking back until I can't anymore. I'm sorry if I've ever come off as cruel to you, Naruto. I've never meant it.

-

-

-

The next morning I awoke to, actually for the first time in years, be refreshed and ready to go. I felt like shouting, "I'm ready! Believe it!" But contained my excitement because Uchihas don't get excited over feeling refreshed. We don't get excited over anything unless you are under ten.

Today I was going to shop for clothes then of course going on missions with Naruto. Tsunade fell asleep at her table again. I see Shizune endeavoring to wake her up. I walk over to Tsunade and bang on the desk like I've seen her done. She jolts awake and the papers under her scatter along with her poor sake whose bottle shattered on the floor.

"What, Uchiha?" she growls. Shizune assumes its her time to leave and scurries out the door with Ton Ton the pig.

"Will my assets be given to Konoha?" I ask. Tsunade groans and tucks some of her blonde hair away. She reaches into a drawer on her desk and pulls out an ancient looking book. There is an Uchiha fan on the cover.

"This is a copy given to the Hokage of Uchiha Clan Rules, from the head of the Uchiha Clan. You can research it. It was too thick to be made into a scroll," Tsunade says dumping the book into my arms. I stagger at the unexpected amount of weight and sigh. Here goes a fun day of clan history.

Taking the book back to my room I inspect it. It doesn't look so old. Maybe fifty year tops. I blow the dust of the cover and open the book. Inside is a log of names starting with: Uchiha Madara, around the middle, Uchiha Obito, all the way down to both my parents, Fugaku and Mikoto, along with Itachi's familiar scrawl. Everyone I knew except for me has used this book. I feel as if the weight of reality has finally sunk in. I missed so much and learned so much at the price of losing my clan. I wonder how I would've turned out if I didn't lose them. (1)

I turn a few pages and reach the table of contents page. Scanning the page I find a chapter on death and wills. Licking my finger I flip to that page. I search the page for a mentioning of not heirs. Aha! It reads:

_If an Uchiha has no heir it remains in the Uchiha fund to be used by the family later on._

Perfect. I skip out of the room and into Tsunade's office. So much for my pride. "I found it." I exclaim. I run over to her and shove it under her nose. I wave the book back in forth under it and almost explode with my excitement.

"Do you want me to explain? It says Uchihas can keep their funds in the bank." Tsunade wears a frazzled expression. Groaning she rests her forehead on her fist. I look around standing behind me is Team Gai. Ten Ten is smiling sort of. Neji is apathetic. Lee looks excited and wiggles his bushy eyes brows at me. Oh my. How frightening.

"As I was explaining Team Gai you will be leaving this afternoon," Tsunade finishes gritting her teeth, "This is Oshiro Akemi. Neji, Ten Ten, and Lee. She is new in Konoha. A ninja from another village here to strengthen our foreign relations."

"Hmph," Neji scoffs.

"Hi!" Ten Ten waves cheerily.

"Ohayo! If you ever want to train with me Akemi-san I surely will! But just out of my curiosity why are you looking up Uchiha Clan information?" Lee inquired.

"Uh, umm…" I begin.

"Akemi wants to do her history on the clans of Konoha. Now Team Gai, you can leave now."

" Good bye! Right now I must run 1000 laps around Konoha backwards with Gai-sensei!" Right on que Gai appears and flashes a blinding smile.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!" 

"SHUT UP!" Tsunade screamed before the waves in the backdrop began to crash.

"Hai!" the pair immediately straighten up and stand still like soldiers. Neji and Ten Ten exhale loudly and cross their arms slowly inching away from their creepy teammate and sensei. I feel my eye twitch. What an interesting scene. Nothing like that to wake you up in the morning.

"You are dismissed," Tsunade waves a hand at team Gai wearing a vacant expression. Once they were gone Tsunade sends a murderous look at me. Oopsie.

"Uchiha, I understand your situation. Here take this card and get yourself some clothes and a life, I mean then go to train," Tsunade explains. I take the card and head out the door. What an interesting morning.

Twenty minutes later…

"M'am? Can I help you?" a salesgirl asks after my futile search for a new outfit. The Uchiha Outfitters has been closed since I left town. I can't get clothes personalized anymore.

"Yes, you may," I say looking through a rack of silk clothing. Maybe silk isn't good for mission wear. Ahh whatever.

"Those clothing are usually for the big clans, Hyuga, you know? They're quite expensive," she explains fingering her I.D. card. I nod.

"So?" I ask with genuine intent.

"What I'm trying to say is they are really expensive and usually commoners or foreigners can't afford them," the girl explains speaking to me as if I was a little boy, er girl.

"Are you saying that you think I can't afford these?" I narrow my eyes at the girl. Does she even know whom she is dealing with?

"I just wanted to warn you."

"Well why would you? You know they don't make salesgirls the same way they used to. You are supposed to help sales not ruin them. I was thinking of buying these, but after that I think I won't. Up yours!" I say dropping the clothes on the floor and stamping out of the place.

Ten minutes later…

I finally found decent clothes. They are black and white. Simple black top with flared v-neck collar. No I wouldn't wear a v-neck if I was a guy. The white is white capris with tons of room for movement.

I walk into a weapon shop. I don't have enough time to go visit the Uchiha Weapon place. Besides where am I supposed to get catnip? I inspect the shelves and find a windmill shuriken. My favorite weapon before my first chokuto. I hold it up and check the tenacity and the sharpness of the weapon. Pretty nice.

"Little girl, let's not play with weapons," the storekeeper says. He is a heavyset man with gray stubble growing on his double chin. He has his arms crossed and is wearing a frown on his face. He must have been making weapons for there is charcoal and burn marks on his apron.

"What makes you think I playing?" I question beginning to get agitated. His grimace deepens and he shoots out a pudgy hand towards the weapon I possess. I whip it away and continue to examine the weapon. I tap the blade listening to the quality of metal.

"Little girl, I can have the police come get you for this! I'll call for harassment!" he yells. The police. How funny. The Uchiha Clan is the police.

"Sir, how much is this?" I ask.

"8000 ryu," the man says begrudgingly. I nod. Good price.

"Do you have any chokuto?" I ask. He nods and brings a beautiful sword out similar to my first one.

"How much?"

"I'm not selling this one. She's a beauty though. I found her in the woods. Some dead guy from Sound had used it," he replies. I think that is my chokuto.

"How about 1,000,000 ryu?" I ask. He looks shocked. Contemplating on what to do he nods after a while. I grin and hand him the card. He swipes it and gives me both the shuriken and the sword. I nod and wave. I wait outside until he leaves for the back of the shop and sneak back inside. Cheeky bastard stealing my sword! I swipe open the cash register and take my card to put the money I spent back on it. He deserves it that sword stealer. You don't steal a dead person's sword seriously! (5)

I walk out and stretch my legs by taking a tour of the town in daylight. I head towards the mission spot. Naruto is already there. He is sprawled across the bridge sleeping. I peer over him and stare at his sleeping face. He is so peaceful in his sleep. His eyes flutter open and I dive into an ocean of blue water. I'm drowning in his eyes.

"Akemi, couldn't resist could we?" he waggles his eyebrows at me. I smirk and straighten up. I wordlessly sit down next to him. The sun is shining overhead and I feel myself tire.

"Akemi, why are you so quiet?" he asks.

"There is nothing to say sometimes. Silence allows me time to think," I say quietly. Naruto nods trying to comprehend what I said.

Notes: I made an outline of how long this story will be. It will be about 18 chapters! Woohoo! Review, and I usually post faster!

1 – those are most of the Uchihas I have heard about. I didn't mention Shisui though.

2 – Catnip from the Uchiha weapon place with cats.

3 – chokuto is a Japanese sword that Sasuke uses in Shippuden it is characterized by the straight single and sometimes double blade.

4 – 8000 ryu is just 8000 yen or 65 dollars.

5 – Sasuke is such a hypocrite! He's the one who told Suigetzu to steal Zabuzza's sword! Heeheehee.


	6. Chapter 6: Discovering Your Friends

Meant to Be?

Summary: If you truly love something let it go, if it was meant to be it would come back to you. What a lie! It never comes back. Right?

Disclaimer: I own a Naruto manga. Not Naruto though. Sasuke would disembowel me, shish kabob me serve, kick my kidneys, pull my brain out with tongs, and much much more. And maybe castrate me!

Warning: If you don't like Sakura this isn't the chapter for you…

Note: Reviews are nice. Flames are fine to. Constructive criticism I give you a golden star and a sasunaru cookie! Have any ideas suggestions? Review me to tell me! This is sort of fluffy, but it sort of has to be to contemplate for the not fluffiness later in the story.

I just want to thank all my reviewers. All five of them. Especially **marufu-chan** and **karufina! You get a cookie! And a golden star!!!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chapter 6: Discovering Your Friends

For the next week all Naruto and I did were midget missions. Although there was know progress between us at all. Sakura and Sai had a break and Kakashi went under the radar. He was doing research with Jiraiya. At least I think he was. But what kind of research was the big question…hehehe. I was bored most of the time but needed to earn myself back into Konoha. Tsunade still wouldn't give me a headband.

I unfortunately still had to reside with Tsunade. Good exposure to a compulsive alcoholic gambler. One particular morning after my week of small missions Tsunade was actually awake. Which I totally amazing, she must have had a reasonable amount of sake last night. She was standing over me when I woke. A scary sight to see first thing in the morning.

"Uchiha?" she asks.

"Huh?" I answer confused. A warning to you all never wakes up a sleeping Uchiha unless you can handle the pain. Tsunade obviously can. I felt my eyes fade into a bleeding Sharingan. I was having a nice dream about me not dieing. I glare at her not bothering even to cast a genjutsu. She's so not worth although I liked to kill her sometimes.

"What do you want?" I spit out murderously. Tsunade blinks at me unfazed.

"I just wanted to tell you that you have a mission. Naruto, Sai, and Sakura shall be accompanying you. You're be in the Land of Waves…since you and Naruto are mere genins you'll be repairing a boats in their shipyard. A nasty storm blew through, it what they said…actually I believed differently though…I was mailed pictures of the damage, it's not pretty, it actually looks more like a jinchuuriki…that was struggling by force. No matter, you'll just be repairing, while Sakura and Sai investigate further under my instruction. Now Akemi, I do want you to be careful…and don't make any rash actions…that would be quite stupid. Besides, you are in deep water already!" (1)

"I have to repair a boat? No sweat."

"Yes, if you had your sharingan. But you aren't going to use it, it would immediately give away who you are…besides learn to do it the hard way….everyone else does. You Uchiha's always thought you were so much better, ne?" Tsunade says as if she was talking about a new shop or something girly and frivolous like that.

"Thinking isn't something we do, we just know. You could only wish you had this name," I spit at her. Even if my clan is dead the way people really feel about us is truly revolting. They must have only pretended to like us because of the fear we induced.

"Uh huh, but then I'd be dead."

"Whatever. By the way have you heard of Itachi? News?"

"Jiraiya's supposed to come back from his latest excursion soon….so no. Wait til you get back from your mission, okay? I mean you should have the patience to do that? All mighty Uchiha."

"Fine…" I murmur. It's sad to know I who was once on top of everything, sadly not Naruto (nosebleed), have now fallen to the small lowliness called women. Cluelessness and emotional issues are really going to be my death. Who knew girls were so easily excitable and annoying. Hell, I annoy the hell out of myself. (2)

I wave at Tsunade, or push her out the door and organize myself for the mission. They never used to write about me packing. It's super hard now. For some reason I want to bring everything from pictures to my super lucky boxers…that I found in…umm…. yeah, Naruto's house three years ago. No I am not a pervert, he just happened to leave them on the floor in my bag once.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After the tough feat of packing I walk into Tsunade's office. She is briefing team Kakashi or whatever those pansies are. Don't you love my choice of words? Pansy, really I need to broaden my lexicon greatly! It's completely understandable though, since I talk more having an large increase of estrogen in my system. I'm clean of testosterone though I don't think I ever really had it…I never felt any sexual drive for anyone but Naruto. Maybe its Narutosterone…I think I prefer Narutard better. (3)

"Ohayo, Akemi," Kakashi says, uncharacteristically he was there on time. Sakura smiles brightly at me. Sai well, Sai, I could just kill him.

"Akemi!" Naruto waves at me. I nod at him and slump into a chair. Even though I have incredible endurance being stuck in this body has taken a toll on me. My tolerance for pain and endurance has considerably decreased…I do hope I will learn to acquire something that will suffice for that lacking of strength.

"…So, you will meet at the gates in an hour…" Tsunade's voice floats through the room. I am way too busy staring at my old team to notice. I don't understand how they could be so content without me. I don't want to sound selfish or arrogant…it's just that I thought my death might be a bigger thing to them…for them to easily brush it off is incredible. I guess we are shinobi…hiding emotions…. is what we tend to do.

"Akemi, do you wanna come and help me pack?" Sakura asks. She smiles happily at me her green eyes holding something in. I nod at her and decide to come with her…it can't hurt can it? I follow her across town to a quaint high-rise, only three stories. She leads me up through a shop and into her apartment that was above it.

"This is Akemi, she is joining my team for a mission," she introduces me to her parents. I wave and shake their hands. Even though her house is full of people it seems empty like something or someone died. She leads me up to her room. Surprisingly it is really plain. I thought it would be very pink and very posh. But it's got yellow walls and regular oak furniture. I look around uncomfortably. I've never been inside a girl's bedroom before and though I now was one, it didn't mean I was comfortable in one. Sakura notices my unease and motions for me to sit in her desk chair. Unfortunately it isn't much better, there's a fluffy pink cushion on it.

I comply and stared at all the pictures she had skewed across her desk. Most of them of Team 7, and a few of her relatives…I assume…one of them had her trademark bubble gum hair. I feel myself feeling guilt for leaving…she has so many pictures of Team 7 and then pictures of Team Kakashi. I swivel around in her chair to ask her a question…but I am in shock to see she has her shirt half way over her head.

Turning back towards my desk blushing I am revolted at my discovery. It's a wonder I've never ever liked girls. They're so so girly. "Akemi? Would you help me get something? You're taller than me. It was stupid for me to put something up so high!" Sakura laughs pointing at something overhead in her closet. . I nodded and walked over to her closet. Inside she directs me towards an old shoebox. I grab it and topple over its contents spilling out on the floor.

"Gomen. I didn't mean to," I mumble having a hard time apologizing; I've never been good at that stuff. I bend over and begin helping her clean. As I arrange the various items nostalgia hits me like one of Naruto's tackles. The stuff in the box are all memorabilia of our missions together. There's one of the needles Haku nearly killed me with, but I thought they wouldn't preserve…there's the heaven scroll from the Chuunin exam, sand – which I assume was once Gaara's. There's also my headband. My scratched headband.

I step away my legs shaking and lower myself into a chair. Why would she keep all this junk? Did she like me that much? Why was I so mean to her? I can't believe myself. I feel Sakura's gaze one me, her worried expression searches my face looking for what's wrong.

"Akemi is there something I should know. No offense you're very secretive and all…are you hiding something? Because as a shinobi team you should feel confident enough to confides any misgivings you have to me. I'll always be there for you," Sakura comforts rubbing small circles on my back. I smile weakly attempting to brush her immense crush on me off.

"Who's all that stuff in the box for?" I ask trying not to let her guess at something. She smiles at me and sits down on her bed crossing her legs.

"Oh, you know. I used to like this really great guy…although he never thought much of me…he was great. Smart, handsome, amazing, and great at everything. I might not have come off as wanting to help, probably more like some psychopath with a giant forehead. But I thought sometimes when I wasn't overtaken by my ultimate lust for him…that he was lonely. But obviously I wasn't helping him at all because I just fawned after him rather than being a friend. I know it may seem wrong but sometimes I wish I was Naruto. He was so close to him, back then. It made me so jealous of him. I used to hate him for that. But then I realized that he just needed a friend," she tells me with a knowing look in her eyes. I guess she expects me to know what it's like to have a big crush.

"You've really thought a lot about him, haven't you?" I ask nervously. I'm scared I might make her cry. I don't want that again. Plus I can't knock her out in her own house like last time.

"Yeah, I have. I've really missed him. And now since he's gone forever…I feel as if a part of me died with him? You know?" Sakura explains beginning to tear. I nod slowly. I understand the feeling completely.

"You really liked him a lot didn't you? I'm sorry."

"Don't be…I was so stupid and weak…. it's too late now, it doesn't matter. There are other great guys out there. Like Naruto. I really like him now. Do you think I should ask him out? I really do like him now. He's so funny and just really fun to be around. I was stupid not to see that before."

"You're going to ask him out?" I inquire with a tidbit of surprise hinting in my voice. She smiles and grins widely. I sit there in shock as Sakura finishes cleaning my mess and finishing packing her own bag. I shake my head a couple times and pinch myself. But it comes to worse; Sakura is my biggest competitor in this competition. Win Naruto!

"Why, do you not think I should? I value your opinion," she asks. I don't reply.

"Do you like him? It's kind of obvious. You know actually Sasuke and Naruto used to hang out so much I used to think Sasuke liked Naruto!" Sakura laughs sincerely slinging her bag across her shoulder and putting her shinobi sandals on.

"N-no! I don't like blondes. I prefer tall, dark, and handsome," I stutter nervously. Sakura pulls me off the chair and we head downstairs. We wave good-bye at her parents and leave the house. As I stride outside I felt somewhat freed from the deathly feeling inside the house. How nice.

"Tall, dark, and handsome, you know I only know one now that Sasuke, you know. Sasuke's older brother, Uchiha Itachi, is actually very cute. Looks like a girl though…very pretty. You know actually Akemi; you really look like Itachi, minus the weird lines on his face. And hey! Is that Uchiha Itachi's necklace?" Sakura points out. I look down to my neck. It is Itachi's necklace. I make sure Sakura isn't looking and rip it off my neck. There's dried blood on it. I'm surprised I didn't find it earlier…but why would it be with me?

"C'mon Akemi! Let's go! We have to be at the gates soon!" Sakura calls waving. She has moved far ahead of me in my slight reverie. I dash after her weaving through the people and catch up to her in a mere amount of time. I'm actually a little speedier than I was as a male.

"Akemi, I'm glad you're here. Believe it or not this is one the first missions I've ever had with another girl on my team!" she explains. I smile a little bit and adjust the straps of my backpack. Man I hate these things. I didn't need to use one when I was with Orochimaru…I could just stuff it in my gay pirate hooker suit. Really, the only reason I wore that outfit was so I could get my wings out with out having to rip millions of shirts…not that I needed them. I usually beat people with out going into stage 2 or the curse seal. But it didn't matter any more seeing as I have no visible curse mark. I do hope it stays that way. It was a pain in the ass to maintain.

I sigh and pull down my vesty thing so it comes over my naval. As much as I adore my hot body, it's I don't feel comfortable going on a mission like this. See, I got a new outfit. One where you can see my chain mail. So it's looks like chain mail armor, then there is a blue vest like thing that has some pockets around the back, but the vest curves up into an upside down v, and is a v neck. Like always my left arm is wrapped and I wear my headband on my left arm write where my chain mail sleeve ends. (4)

Then I'm wearing shorts similar to my old ones, but they are black and a bit shorter. Both of my calves have metal armor that has leaf symbols. Oh, yeah, you may think it's weird that I have a headband…but it's only so my teammates know I on their side…otherwise I could be seen as an enemy shinobi.

I follow Sakura to the gate. Naruto and Sai are already there. Naruto's dressed in his usual infected pumpkin costume, and Sai is dressed in his gay man whore outfit. He always looks like he's stepped out of a gay bar. And unlike me he has no reason to dress like that. I guess I'll just call it artist's liberty.

We walk closer to them and Naruto waves and yells, "HEY! SAKURA-CHAN! AKEMI!" Sakura waves back and I don't do anything. As much as waving is fun I think I'll save it for later.

"Kakashi's late?" I throw out. Sai sighs, Sakura groans, and Naruto fumes. How funny.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura and Naruto scream as Kakashi appears before us in a poof of smoke. It has been a least an hour. Kakashi's showing eyes turns into a crescent shape as he begins his mindless explanation of why he was late whilst Naruto and Sakura continue their childish games of not believing. Will they ever change? I hope not. I like them this way. Stuff isn't as boring as it should be this way

I don't pay attention and focus on how boring this mission is going to be. We are just repairing old boats in a shipyard…at least Naruto and I are. What kind of fun, or better yet mission is that? Doesn't the Land of the Waves have their own people who repair boats.

"Now, now. Calm down. Remember you can't be like this…and Naruto XYZ," Kakashi explains in his monotone voice.

"XYZ?" Naruto questions. Sakura holds her head in her hands, muttering under her breath, baka. Kakashi lets out a long sigh. Naruto continues to wear a stupid expression pondering the meaning of the tough thing Kakashi has had him decipher. Okay, I didn't know he was this stupid.

"It doesn't matter, Kakashi, he doesn't have anything you can see," Sai announces pointing at my Naruto's crotch. Naruto blushes furiously, until he turns as red as Hinata would. One of hands shoots down to cover his crotch and the other holds a fist up at Sai. Sai is pretty damn annoying. Penis freak. Creepy penis freak. I'm lucky I don't have a penis right now! Okay maybe not.

"Sai! Well, you, you, are a pale penis freak! Stop being such a pale penis peeper!" Naruto shouts turning around to zip up his pants. After turning back he runs towards Sai with his hand curled into a fist. Kakashi groans and grabs Naruto's collar like a mother to her puppies.

"Now Naruto, don't be so angry, it's quite unhealthy for the people around you," Kakashi says to Naruto. Naruto visibly calms down and takes deep breaths.

"Yup, neither is reading those porn books." Kakashi just shakes his head and thus we begin to walk. The funny thing is although I know is this is a simple mission, I have the strangest feeling that so many things could and will go wrong. God… I just can't wait. Woohoo.

SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU

19 DAYS TILL I DIE AGAIN!!!!!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Notes –

(1) So glad I can finally spell jinchuuriki, sort of…anyways that mean TAILED BEAST, there are nine of them…ranging from one tail – Shukaku, to nine tails – Kyuubi!

(2) If this offended you at all smack me!

(3) Sad but true, Sasuke did use the horrible word pansy in the Sasuke and Sai arc…

(4) That clothes description was a bit over board! Don't blame me… I actually drew it first…so I had something to describe…unlike most of the time.


	7. Chapter 7: Guilt Tripping

Meant to Be?

Summary: If you truly love something let it go, if it was meant to be it would come back to you. What a lie! It never comes back. Right?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did than I'd kill Sasuke…not that I don't like him…he's my favorite character…but he deserves to be killed by Naruto…

Warning: I eat people.

Note: Reviews are nice. Flames are fine to. Constructive criticism I give you a golden star and a sasunaru cookie! Have any ideas suggestions? Review me to tell me! This is sort of fluffy, but it sort of has to be to contemplate for the not fluffiness later in the story.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chapter 7: Guilt Tripping

Our evil journey to the Land of Waves began. It turns out that team 8 had already left the day before us. So we should be catching up with them soon. Of course the only reason I am there is because Kurenai has a bun in the oven and well she isn't fit to go on missions yet.

As we travel past places we were on our first mission here, I think of my past, and all the stupid things I've done. Some of them rash but effective, like blocking the needles from Haku, and almost dieing, then the stupidity of taking a dead man's sword, or even allowing a fellow team mate to do so. I feel pangs of guilt once again…for what I did. I assume we'll be visiting Zabuza and Haku's graves…only to find Zabuza's sword, zanbato, gone. I did allow Suigetsu to take it. I don't even know if Team Hebi is alive now. I just hope Karin's dead actually. What a pain. (1)

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto calls from across the trees. We are traveling through the trees this time. It's much faster and more efficient seeing as you don't waste as much energy. That's what I've always thought anyways. Kakashi turned his head towards Naruto. I could only see mask and headband though.

"Hmm, Naruto?" Kakashi answers. My ears perk up attempting to hear their conversation.

"Umm, Kakashi, I'm not sure…but could we…ummm….maybe visit Haku and Zabuza's graves? I just, want to pay respects. I feel kind of terrible after all the bad stuff that happened…you know?" Naruto mumbles just loud enough for me to hear. I feel as if the wind is knocked out of me.

"Yeah, Naruto! That's actually a very great idea!" Sakura exclaims her green eyes sparkling. Sai nods not completely understanding…but enough to know that this is not his place to make a comment.

"I guess we could. But this should be a unanimous decision…Akemi what do you think?" Kakashi asks, probably sensing my awkwardness in this whole situation. I shrug my shoulders and smile.

"I see no reason not to pay respects. Maybe we'll get to see the Great Naruto Bridge," I flash a fake smile at them all. Naruto grins happily at me and gave me a thumbs up. I didn't know what to do, I've never acknowledged something like that, so I turn away blushing. Sakura, who is on my left, stares at me.

"You're blushing, Akemi," she points out. Instead of snapping like I normally would have I speed up my pace so no one can see my face. I concentrate on my movement and feel the wind blow through me. In this new outfit I feel cold. It just doesn't cover as much skin as my old one did. I look around and I see the sun is beginning to set in the sky. The sky glows orange, and it looks as if a giant orange is sinking down below the horizon. This scene is really relaxing.

I look forward and see a branch that will be the next one I step on. I realize too late, that the branch is higher than I thought. My shin makes a bone-shattering groan as it collides with the branch and I feel myself falling. Lucky, I have leg armor but I don't think it made so much of difference. I brace my body for impact and close my eyes. We are pretty high off the ground. Just when I think I'm about to hit the ground I land in someone's arms. Naruto must've caught me. I slowly open my eyes waiting to see my blonde rescuer; to see it's Sai instead. I grumpily cross my arms and wait for him to put me down. Which he doesn't.

"Sai? Thanks for catching me, but I think you can put me down now," I huff at him. I'm all against his pale naked stomach now! Gross….

"Are you sure Akemi-san?" Sai articulates slowly but respectfully. He's really learned a lot since I almost killed him at Orochimaru's lair. Maybe he isn't as bad as before, but he still looks like he walked out of some sick stripper gay bar. No offense to gay people though, because I'm totally gay…I think. I wouldn't consider myself gay right now…I guess I'll call myself heterosexual for now.

"Yes, I'm positive, Sai," I mutter through gritted teeth. Sai shakes his head and stops on a branch to put me down. The rest of Team Kakashi stop as well. Sakura looks at me with a concerned expression and begins to examine the shin that had the collision. Even through the armor it appears it was bleeding. When Sakura took the armor off and there is a gash. The blood from it's not normal.

It's black and as soon as it touches outwards of your body it burned holes in the wood and then disappears into gray smoke. "Akemi? Tell me do you have a medical condition? Or something? I've never seen this before. It's like your blood doesn't even exist if it's not in you or on you. But you didn't collide to hard did you?" Sakura muses.

"I'm a perfectly normal person. I don't know what could possibly be wrong with me. It feels the same as all of my other cuts. It hurts just as much. Maybe you should try healing it. That would be nice, Sakura. Nope I was sure it was a normal branch, but a normal one can't cause so much damage can it…"

"I'd like to, but I could worsen the conditions if I try to heal it. Your leg could have to be amputated if something goes wrong. I've never even heard of black blood before let alone acid blood. We don't even know what it does to other people. I mean look what it did to the wood. Akemi I don't even know if I can bandage it, it might deteriorate the bandages. I don't know what to do," Sakura explains her face full of tension and anxiety. Her eyebrows are knitted together and her forehead beholds wrinkles like only a large forehead would.

"Umm, Kyuubi has healing powers. Perhaps I could maybe transfer them? I don't really know. I can ask Kyuubi," Naruto suggests. I'm shocked. I never knew Naruto was so open about Kyuubi. I mean the only reason I know is because I saw him and dissipated his chakra. But that being so wouldn't his chakra have no effect on me if my power will dispel it?

"You can try, I guess," I tell him. He nods. He takes a kunai out and rolls up his sleeve.

"Naruto, I don't think that's a good idea, you know that. Your healing power, every time you use it, you know you shorten your life. I don't want you to hurt yourself. Really Naruto, please. You know the long term damage it will cause!" Sakura cries to Naruto. Naruto shakes his head no at her.

"It's my decision to help Akemi. Besides it's just going to be a scratch and Kyuubi will heal it. Akemi's my friend. I'd do the same for all of you, except for Sai maybe. Please. You've got to let me. I don't want to lose or have someone be hurt because of my incompetence," Naruto says a grim expression set on his face.

"I'm not going to die. I'll be perfectly fine. It's just cut. At least today," I say fading out towards the end. I grab the kunai from Naruto's hand and begin cleaning my gash by taking out all the splinters and other gunk with the kunai. It hurts but it's worth it. The cut already looks a little better. Than I grab Sakura's bandage and test it. The blood dissipates it…but there's not enough blood anymore for it to disintegrate all of it. Kids don't do this at home.

"Let's make camp here," Kakashi points out the small clearing below. Naruto decides it's his turn to help me and picks me up bridal style. He leaps down the ground but discovers that he can't accommodate my weight with the force of gravity on my side and collapses with me on top of him. I scramble to get off and he looks as if the air was completely knocked out of him.

"Moron, you need to get stronger," I tease. He just huffs and quietly begins to set up my camp for me seeing as standing on my own is not exactly an option. After twenty minutes of set up, Kakashi has the first watch. But we're not tired enough to sleep yet. We sit around the fire and prepare food. Naruto of course brought instant ramen and is now cooking it over the fire; he put his canteen water in it.

Sakura is eating some crazy diet bar. I do remember her saying she was on a diet…I brought a bento box, and am eating Onigiri that I had made for me. After a while Sakura goes to sit next to Naruto. They keep laughing and smiling at each other. It's like they're sharing a secret joke and I'm not allowed to hear it. I feel my insides boiling. Even though I can stand Sakura, I can't stand her right now. What gives her the right to laugh with **my** Naruto? He's **mine**.

_It's all your fault. He loved you, he could have been yours. But no, you decided you want some pedophile to give you power. _The little voice in my head argues back at me. I ignore it but feel guilt gnawing at my insides as I watch them flirting together. Deciding I can't take this disgusting display anymore I turn my back to them and activate my sharingan to try to examine my cut.

It's not a normal cut. The chakra isn't right around it. My blood isn't blood; it's like a powerful substance full of chakra of some sort. I'll have to ask Ryota about it when he pops in to visit. I look back up at them, Sakura is feeding him. I imagine my cut is boiling with anger and jealousy from the seeing those too acting all mushy and disgusting.

I feel a finger on my shoulder. I turn forgetting my sharingan is still activated and glare at the person, who is Naruto. His expression is full of fear and shock. I immediately deactivate it and he relaxes. He wipes invisible sweat off his forehead and stares at my eyes in slight confusion.

"What?" I ask keeping my voice light and full of innocence. He stares at me incredulously.

"I swore. I swear I just, saw, I think. IthinkIsawthesharinganinyoureyesbutitcouldjustbeatrickoflight. Tellmeitisn'ttrueandthatyoudon'thavethesharingan!" Naruto mumble very quickly so even for me it was hard to decipher what he had said.

"Repeat very slowly and clearly. All I got was I thought I saw a kitty cat," I laugh at him. I hope I didn't frighten him too much actually I do, that lovesick puppy deserves it!

"Okay. Whoo. I said, I think I saw the sharingan in your eyes but it could just be a trick of light. Tell me it isn't true and that you don't have the sharingan! Cause then you would be like Sasuke's relative…and that would be so…" Naruto cries. He stares at me and plays with my face checking that I don't have contacts in.

"No, it must have been a trick of light. I think that you should get some sleep so you will be awake for your vigil!" I say pushing Naruto away from me. He nods and crawls over to his sleeping bag and settles into his bed.

I yawn I'm tired too. I clamber into my sleeping bag and wait to fall asleep. Lucky for me my leg still hurts a bit but not enough for me not to fall asleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning I awake because someone is shaking my shoulders. I blink my eyes open and Naruto is staring at me. The sun isn't up and there's a light fog over the ground. It's early in the morning. I sit up and groan. My leg is still a bit sore. I look around everyone is still sleeping. The crazy dobe woke me up for nothing!

"What do you want?" I shout. He puts a quieting finger to my lips and I feel a blush climbing back up my cheeks. I slap his hand away and lay back down my face in my pillow. Naruto pulls me back to a sitting position and picks me up. Now I'm riding piggyback style.

"We're visiting Haku and Zabuza's grave. I'll tell you the story of what happened on the way there. Last night I snuck around and found it, it's a while out…but I'll get there is less than thirty minutes," Naruto tells me. I don't complain. I can't exactly escape and crawl back to camp.

"What about the others?" I ask.

"We're going to visit again later. But I just want you to see something weird. I picked you because you wouldn't make a big a deal about it, like Sakura-chan," he explains. He picks up the pace and continues to speak…but I don't know what he's saying. I'm too intoxicated by him and his rameny honeyish smell. I find myself drifting to sleep again.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Akemi! Were you even listening to me?" I feel someone poke me. I open my eyes and see I'm on the ground and Naruto's poking me. I slowly sit up and scratch my head sheepishly. Of course I wasn't listening I was sleeping.

"What? It doesn't matter does it…if you really cared you would have made sure I was awake. So that's the grave?" I ask knowing the answer. He nods slowly. He walks up to the grave and places a bunch of green things on Haku's grave and he places a kunai on Zabuza's. He bows his head and prays for a while. After that he stands up and turns towards pulling my hand so I can pay my respects to the dead. (2)

"What are those?" I point to the pile of what looks like green crap. Naruto smiles at me and laughs.

"I'm surprised you don't recognize these. These are herbal medicines. When I met Haku in the forest, when I thought he was a girl, he was collecting these herbs to help Zabuza. I thought he was prettier than Sakura when I still thought he was girl," Naruto explains quietly.

"Do you know what? Once they find Sasuke's body I promise to give him a funeral. I'll try and put him on the fallen heroes stone. I know they probably won't want to, and Sasuke's body might be mutilated…I'll try anyways. I think he'd have liked that. What do you think, Akemi? You said you knew him really well didn't you?" Naruto asks me. I don't know what to say. As much as I was Sasuke, I don't even recognize myself sometimes.

"I guess he'd like that. But he wouldn't want to bring shame to all the fallen heroes, by putting a traitor's name on the stone."

"I don't know about that. I think he was hero. I always looked up to him. But I think I've finally let go of him. He's not coming back. I decided it's better to stay in the present than linger in the past. I tried to teach him that. It didn't work though," Naruto sighs.

"Well, I guess we should go back to camp now," Naruto picks me up and we head back. As we approach the clearing smoke is rising from the ground and it is impossible to see through it. Naruto pushes his way through. And puts an explosive tag on the ground. He sets me down by a tree and stands by me waiting for the tag to go off. When it does the smoke is blown in different directions making our camp visible.

The camp is destroyed. Burned to the ground. The remnants of our stuff are covered in a large layer of soot and probably ruined. Naruto walks into the mess and calls, "Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, Sai?"

A figure appears soot covers them and it inches towards him. It's a mutilated body! She's tied up and burnt, but she'll definitely live. "What happened?" I shout. Mind you I'm still propped against a tree. Naruto unties her. Her mouth was covered so she begins to cough like crazy.

"Akatsuki. I think. You've got to help me! Bring me back to the Land of Waves! Just across the Great Naruto Bridge. Please…they're all in danger…my team, we have to save them! Please!" the burnt figure clung to Naruto as if her life depended on it.

"Akemi, what do you think they did?"

"I'm not sure. It wasn't like a usual attack. They took hostages I bet, or they would have left something for us to follow. Kakashi-sensei, might've managed to escape but I don't know where. Sai and Sakura might be being held hostage. I'm not sure. But there aren't any tracks of them leading away. They must have been kidnapped. Do you think we could go to the Land of Waves…it could help. Maybe we could find team 8. If we meet up with them it will be easier to find Sakura and Sai and Kakashi. They are the tracking team." (3)

"Are you okay, though? Do you have any injuries or anything?" Naruto asked the girl.

"I think I'll be fine. Please I need water though. Please take me to the Land of Waves," the girl begged.

"Akemi, do you think you can walk? I can't carry both of you," Naruto called to me.

"I'm fine. The Land of Waves is where we were supposed to work with and ask questions there. Also don't think rashly, Naruto…we don't want to walk right into their trap that would be very very bad. Besides they're being held hostage because they want you. They are only after jinchuuriki. They might have seen more features of the Akatsuki members. Maybe we can find Kiba and Shino there," I suggest. Naruto nods in agreement.

"Well then let's go. I think I'll be fine on my own. We don't have to go that far." It's all my fault. I should've been on watch instead of at the grave. It was my watch wasn't it? I feel horrible. People could be killed because of this. I'd never be a good Chuunin. I think I'm fine a genin.

Stupid and ignorant.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Only 18 days till I die again…

Notes:

– zanbato translates to mean literally horse cutting sword

– often in Japanese culture they put the late person's favorite food on the grave. Seeing as Naruto and team 7 didn't get to know them well…it makes sense to put something they might have used in their life.

(3) – they are the tracking team…all the teams are put together for a reason. Team 7 – an all around even team, team 8 – tracking, they all have some sort of jutsu of kekkai genkai used for tracking – Kiba's dogs, Shino's bugs, Hinata's eyes. Team 10 – weakest team, they are the trapping team – not a good word, but the techniques they have are for ambush. Team Gai – a fighting team. Lee's taijutsu, Neji's gentle fist thing, Ten Ten's weapons.


	8. Chapter 8: Reacquaintances

Meant to Be?

Summary: If you truly love something let it go, if it was meant to be it would come back to you. What a lie! It never comes back. Right?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did than I'd kill Sasuke…not that I don't like him…he's my favorite character…but he deserves to be killed by Naruto…

Warning: I eat people.

Note: Reviews are nice. Flames are fine to but I do not prefer them…they make me feel all not warm inside. Constructive criticism I give you a golden star and a sasunaru cookie! Have any ideas suggestions? Review me to tell me! This is sort of fluffy, but it sort of has to be to contemplate for the not fluffiness later in the story.

Chapter 8: Reacquaintances

The girl we picked up is a kunoichi from the Mist Village. She's very kind and she's one of the last shinobi in her village with the kekkei genkai. She has the same one as Haku. Her name is Naoko. Which really fits her. She's been very resourceful and gives us very in depth details. She told us she's meeting her team in the Land of Waves. (1)

After recounting what had happened to her body lay still. She was exhausted and went unconscious.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Flashback

_Smoke hazed her sight as Naoko closed in on a small clearing in the forest. She could barely make out the figures of people but it looked like there were seven. After the reaching furthest she could go with out being detected. She couldn't believe her team had sent her here on her own. Weren't teams supposed to stick together? She guessed they didn't care about her enough to think that. Shaking the rejection off she watched as the gruesome scene unfolded._

_One of the figures, presumably female, fell to the ground as a dark liquid exploded from he face after being knocked in the face with a large blunt sword wrapped in some sort of bandage. Another figure collapsed in his tracks from an unseen force. Naoko watched as the same unseen force struck down the last opposing figure. She saw that same figure get back up and continue only to be struck down again. After getting up the third time he disappeared completely from sight. _

_She sensed a horrendously large blood lust and murderous intent in the air that was enough to make her heave and she did. The person out there was completely inhuman…completely monstrous. She decided she had to get help. Whoever these people were they were dangerous and her instinct told her to run far away and never come back. She slowly brought herself up from her crouching position. She turned and ran as fast as her legs could take her…but she wasn't going anywhere. _

_She looked down and saw her legs moving but she didn't have any movement. Afraid she began moving her legs faster but to no avail. Her body just wouldn't go forward. Fear began taking over her thoughts. She was going to die. She was going to die right there. She knew she was no match for the strength of those monsters and she couldn't use her best asset, speed. _

_Without her permission her body twisted to face a sickeningly beautiful person. He had long black hair and deadly crimson eyes. One look into his bloody eyes and she was gone. She found herself in a strange place. Genjutsu she thought. As hard as she tried she couldn't dispel it. She looked around her it was a vast and seemingly never ending space the colors of this realm were distorted the opposite of what they were in the natural world. She begin to shake this isn't right. This was all wrong._

_That's when the man came before him. With a flick of his wrist she was tied to a pole. "In this realm I can control everything, time, space, everything. For the next 24 hours I will burn you alive continuously." Just as he said flames began to consume the realm closing quickly in on her. They licked at her feet and rose up devouring her legs. _

"_GWAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as the fire climbed closer and closer to her face. She was positive that she was going to die. She was going to burn to death. She felt like a hopeless fish in a frying pan that was never going to escape. Just when she thought she could take it anymore the fire disappeared. She let out a sigh of relief that turned into another scream of pain as the fire returned and began to eat her alive. It continued like this 48 more times. _

_Until she was snapped back into reality and found herself facing the warm earth. As she looked up pain shot through her entire body and she found herself return her head to its earlier position. Using her eyes to their fullest extent she noticed everything was as it was when she left. The man was still standing over her. He stared at her. Once seeing she was still well he performed a quick jutsu._

"_Katon: Karyu Endan!" the man said in a somber voice before a large stream of fire blasted out of his mouth. It seared through Naoko and she felt as if she was reliving the genjutsu. Once the flames stopped the man seemed pleased with the damage and walked away leaving Naoko alone. She stared and watched the ground grow fuzzy as she slowly went unconscious. (2)_

End flashback

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

When we reached the Land of Waves she was comatose so we didn't know what to do. We sat around on a dock waiting to see if any one recognized her. Not many people passed and those who did ran quickly away from us not even sparing us a glance. The weather was misty like last time and dismal. The sun wasn't shining but it was humid. The weather being like this made our small two-hour wait feel like days.

After thinking no one would come and claim Naoko for her own teammate a familiar young boy runs up the road towards us. When he sees us his eyes widen instead of running like the rest of us, he charges at us. As he closes his speed increases and he flings himself on Naruto. Naruto doesn't react but his face wears a mask of surprise. He doesn't recognize the boy.

"Naruto nii-chan! I thought I wouldn't see you again! I've been training to become just like you!" the boy exclaims still hugging **my**Naruto. Naruto gives the boy a genuine smile and slowly put his arms around the small boy. I think his name is Inari…something like that. Bean curd boy…I'll eat you alive for touching **my**Naruto.

"Inari? It's so cool to see you! I saw the Great Naruto Bridge, it's awesome!" Naruto lifts the boy up like a father would do to his own son. He is a bit larger than last time but still wears that lame hat. Right about then was when his mom, Tsunami or something, comes up to him and grabs him away. She stares at him in a scolding manner and mumbles something I could barely make out.

It sounds something like this, "Now Inari, what did I tell you about running off like that. I know you're excited to see Naruto, but _she's_ here and I don't want you to get hurt. You got that? If you want to you can invite Naruto-kun and his lady friend over, but not _her_."

Her? What's so great about her? She's very average. Even I'm prettier than her. Light brown hair, green eyes, small stature, looks quite limber, and has sharp and pointed nails as well as extremely sharp canines. Reminds me of some sort of creature…but I won't dwell on it. I just don't understand why Tsunami doesn't like her at all. She's perfectly nice and normal.

"Naruto-kun it's nice to see you, and what is your name dear?" Tsunami asks me. I smile lightly at her while internally frowning.

"I'm Akemi. I'm a new shinobi on his team," I say pointing to Naruto. He grins and punches me in the shoulder. Which believe it or not hurt a little bit. I'm so weak… Even though I have acquired more speed I don't enjoy being a girl…still…but people are nicer to me.

"I see…well you should be proud of Naruto-kun here, to be a member on his team. By the way what happened to Sasuke-kun, Sakura-san, and Kakashi-san?" Tsunami asks hitching Inari up to a more comfortable position.

"Should we tell her?" Naruto turns towards me to ask. I nod; I think they have the right to know.

"Umm…well we're not really sure where Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei are right now. We kind of got separated. Sasuke passed away a couple months ago," Naruto says slowly and uncomfortably. Tsunami's face contains the emotion of a stonewall. She places a hand on Naruto's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. Inari follows her act and does the same to the other shoulder. I stand there unwanted and out of place. I've never felt so awkward in my life. Is this how Naruto feels all the time? I take a step back and sit next to Naoko. She grins ate me showing her pointed canines. I smirk back.

"Naoko, where are you meeting your teammates? It's kind of boring here, and I'll bring them to you now, if you'd like. Well if you would, why don't you just lead the way, so I can make sure you get there fast. Okay?" I ask. Naoko pouts at me but doesn't say anything, nor does she move. I nudge her in the shoulder. Not good at dealing with kids…

"You don't want me here? Do you?" she asks a hint of sadness creeping into her voice.

"What do you mean? I want to make sure you get back with your teammates. Teams should not be split up ever. Look at me we've gotten separated. It's not a good thing. I want to make sure your safe. Is that such a crime? Why are you saying that? Do you really think I'm so terrible? C'mon…I'm not that bad," I complain to her.

"Do you not want me here? Tell the truth. I don't want anymore lies," she asks meekly pulling her legs up to her chest as if that will defend her from harsh words.

"If you want to stay with us…I guess you can tag along…but…" I begin but am interrupted by her throwing her arms around me and embracing me in a tight hug. Nice. I tentatively wrap my arms around the girl's tiny frame and hug her back. I guess hugs aren't so bad…if they aren't with a pink haired psychopath or a blonde purple wearing bimbo.

"Oi, Naruto, Naoko is going to hang with us for a while more. She's not quite ready to go meet her teammates yet…plus I want to treat her a bit. Believe it or not I actually know a bit about medical ninjutsu." Being around Kabuto the medical freak from hell, has taught me a little bit. I wasn't sure what it would be like after I killed Orochimaru so I copied some jutsu here and there. It couldn't hurt and it won't.

"That's a great idea! Oh boy, getting to hang with two chicks!" Naruto whispers to Inari who just blushes. I shake my head…Naruto never ceases to amaze me.

"Tsunami, could we maybe stay at your place? I don't mean to burden you, but we don't have too much money. And we could do some chores around the house to suffice for the cost of us living. We'll only be there for a short while. We just need to collect some information about the whereabouts of our teammates," Naruto asks. Tsunami nods…but then she stops and glares at Naoko.

"That reminds me…I got remarried and had twins…I actually don't think I have enough room for three of you. But if just you and Akemi need a place I'd be happy to provide!"

"Tsunami, are you sure you won't be able two squeeze one more in? I'm not that big I'll squeeze in! If not I shall find a hotel for us to stay in. And it's only going to be a couple of days. Please?"

"I'm sorry I just can't do it. I can't do everything. I'm only human. Good bye Naruto-kun," Tsunami says coldly and stomps away dragging a sad Inari with her. Harsh woman! What was that all about? Naruto would have graciously slept outside if necessary. Hmph. She must have a real problem with Naoko but why? The only reason I can think of is that she's a jinchuuriki. But that's so weird…you'd think we'd have heard about her last time we were here.

"Naoko? How old are you? Why are you meeting your teammates here in the Land of Waves? Did you have a mission or something?" I ask brushing hair out of my face. She looks at me with wide green eyes. Her eyes seem to sparkle and dance but then she shuts me out. Her eyes go rigid and I can see she's miserable.

"I'm twelve. Well they told me to meet them here. But they off send me on random recon missions that have nothing to do with anything. I know that sounds really weird…but my team just doesn't like me at all. I've never done anything wrong either. People just don't seem to like me that much. But I'm so glad I met you guys. You're probably the nicest guys I've met in a while. I really appreciate what you're doing for me."

"What? What kind of teammates do you have? Even my teammates wouldn't do that to you. And your sensei let them. Hmmm. That's so weird! If they come to find you I'll show 'em a thing or two about teammates and friends, right Akemi?" Naruto puts his fists up ready to punch someone.

"Well, if I tell you, you probably won't want to hang around me either. Do you really want to know? It's shocking. I think that's why most of the time people shun me and ignore me. They won't let me into places because of it," Naoko explains quietly. I knew it! She's a jinchuuriki.

"Tell us! Naoko I really want to know now!" Naruto exclaims shaking Naoko's frail shoulders in a playful manner. Naoko blushed as Naruto continued to shake her. Idiot. I reach out and take Naruto's hands of her. Naruto frowns at me but that's when Naoko opened her mouth.

"Imajinchuuriki! ImtheZennyoRyuotherainmakingdragonwithfivetails!" she blubbers with out taking a breath. Naruto stares at her like someone had hit him with a stupid stick. I place a hand on her shoulder.

"Please say it slower so us wee minded folks can understand what the heck you just said," I tell her looking pointedly at Naruto.

"Okay, I have to be very quiet though. Well what I just said was, I am a jinchuuriki. I am the Zennyo Ryuo, the rainmaking dragon with five tails," she mumbles playing with her toes. Naruto laughs and laughs until tears flow out of his eyes. He's laughing so hard he's rolling on the floor. Naoko shoulders begin to shake; she looks like she's going to cry. Stupid dobe. I put my arm around her narrow shoulders and kick Naruto in the gut as he rolls my way.

"OI! Akemi, what the hell was that for?" he asks leaping to his feet and pointing an accusing finger at me. I roll my eyes at him and point to Naoko who is now bawling. I try, I try, but comforting people is not what I do. It just doesn't work at all. Naruto better help me. Children are bad enough. Crying children are worse.

"Oh, hey, Naoko, I'm sorry. I just don't see why you thought we wouldn't like you if we knew you were a jinchuuriki. I mean I don't see any reason. We're not as shallow as other people. We look for what's inside of you not what your image is. Err…that's not quite right is it? Well we care about who you are not what's inside of you. You know that doesn't sound right either. Never mind what I just said, we don't care if you have warts, or boils, or jinchuuriki! Besides you aren't Zennyo Ryuo, he's just sealed inside of you!" Naruto hugs Naoko. Her shaking begins to slow down and she picks her head up out of her knees.

"Now that's better, Naoko. Let's see you smile! You look much better now!" Naruto exclaims also smiling. Naoko's smile is so adorable. Did I just say that? Maybe I am a little too in touch with my girly side now!

"Naoko, part of the reason we don't care, is because I myself am a jinchuuriki. I've got the Kyuubi sealed in me. I understand exactly where you're coming from. So don't worry about ever having to worry if we like you or not! We'll always like you. You're pretty awesome. Now I think we should go find a place to stay. We should leave our remnants of stuff in the room and go check out the sightings of Akatsuki. What say you Naoko?"

"I think that's a good idea!" she cheers. Naruto picks her up to give a piggyback and we start looking for a hotel to stay in.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

We pass a couple pretty shabby looking areas until we come to a grande hotel. I walk inside with Naruto carrying Naoko following. I walk up the desk, "Hi, I'm looking for a room for three. Do you have any open?"

"I'm sorry, tramps like you will not be able to afford a hotel like this, hmph. Let me assist you to find a more suitable place, hmph," the snobby receptionist woman tells me. Ugh can you believe she sniffed at me? An Uchiha! Anger begins boiling in the pit of stomach and slowly rises like molten lava in a volcano. I can't stand this! People keep questioning me! If I were a guy still this little bitch would be begging for me to go out with her let alone give me a free room and spa services.

"Excuse me?"

"You probably wouldn't understand such eloquent language, hmph. Do not make me repeat this again, hmph. What I said was: May I suggest a different hotel for you, vagabonds, to stay in? Hmph. You really must listen better next time."

"Are you kidding? What kind of receptionist are you?! I'm a perfectly willingly paying customer, yet you're turning me away! What kind of shitty service it this! Woman you better book a room. I can pay and I will pay." I shout at the woman. She lets fear wash over her face before reaching under her desk and pressing the Security button. Damn woman!

"Security!" she calls. Big men in burly black outfits come up to us. Stupid blunt morons. Urgh this woman makes me so damn mad!!! I activate my sharingan and the stupid thugs just faint and drop to the floor. Then I look back at the woman hoping to inflict some sort of fear.

"Please! Stop! I'll give you a room! Just take that brat Naoko out!" the woman points a nasty finger at Naoko. I lean towards her desk and place both my hands on the desk. I lean close to her until I'm right in her face.

"What if I say no? She's part of us. And I'll eat you alive if you continue to argue with me," I say with a dead serious face. I'll try at all costs not to have to actually use sharingan on the woman. But man, people thinking that I'm inferior just pisses me off so much!

"Okay, fine…" she begins filling out forms and I sign them. I smile sourly at her when I accept the keys and drag Naruto and Naoko with me as I stomp down the hall to find our room. It's a fine room. Not too shabby. Of course not as great as the Uchiha Manor or Complex, whatever otou-san would call it. There are three beds and one bathroom. That's not too terrible. Do remember I'm a spoiled brat.

When Naruto sees the room he emits a startled gasp and leaps onto the closest bed snuggling into the soft comforter. Okay…Naoko does the same. I just watch them as they roll around like dogs attempting to find the most comfortable spot on the bed. It's interesting to see people from totally different castes react to a situation that is not too uncommon for me. I feel kind of bad. But not bad enough to invite Naruto to stay at the Uchiha Manor…yet.

"Naoko? Why didn't the Akatsuki capture you?" I ask. She is jinchuuriki, wouldn't they want her, now rather than later? She sits up flopping her hair all over the place. She gives me a goofy grin and puts on a pensive expression.

"When I go on recon missions I put on a disguise!" she explains. Hmmm. Wouldn't Itachi be able to see through that though? This is sounding a bit fishy.

"What does your disguise look like?" I ask. She performs a series of hand signs. In a poof of smoke appears a man with black hair and brown eyes. He looks like an average ordinary shinobi. I look around to see…Naruto is sleeping. I activate my sharingan and examine her technique. I can't see through it at first glance, so the smoke must have obstructed the girl from Itachi's view…but still.

Itachi's so much better than that. Unless it's true. His eyes are dying. Some of the older folk in our clan used to complain about how the sharingan made their eyes really weak. But still Itachi's only twenty-one…I wouldn't expect this so soon! But maybe he does use sharingan all the time.

"Oi, Naoko is late…let's get some shuteye see ya in the morning," I tell her. I'm definitely going to keep an eye on her…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

OKAY BIG NEWS! WELL BIG VOTE!  
HERE IT IS VOTE WHETHER NAOKO IS EVIL OR NOT. ALL YOU GOTTA DO IS TYPE IN NOT EVIL OR EVIL IN A REVIEW BOX!

OKAY STUCK IS OUT!

16 days till I die again….

Notes – it so fun! Sasuke's getting jealous!

Inari means bean curd…. tofu

Naoko means truth child

2- that jutsu is fire release: Fire dragon flame missile, as used by the third in his fight with orochimaru

3– chakra lock from the first movie…one was used on Naruto…

4 – Tsukuyomi – Itachi's illusionary world he casts on people

5 – betcha didn't know Sasuke's outfit had a sword holder. Forgot to tell ya!

The Zennyo Ryuo is a real Japanese myth…


	9. Chapter 9: Suspicions Back from the Dead

Meant to Be?

Summary: If you truly love something let it go, if it was meant to be it would come back to you. What a lie! It never comes back. Right?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did than I'd kill Sasuke…not that I don't like him…he's my favorite character…but he deserves to be killed by Naruto…

Warning: I eat people. Ummm…fem Sasuke...scary…

Note: Reviews are nice. Flames are fine to but I do not prefer them…they make me feel all not warm inside. Constructive criticism I give you a golden star and a sasunaru cookie! Have any ideas suggestions? Review me to tell me!

Message From the Characters:

Chibi-Sasuke – you have to vote whether that little bitch, I mean Naoko is evil or not…like I care…I'll still get Naruto.

Chibi-Naruto – yeah! Uh….what do I say? oh….uh…Stuck says if you don't vote she'll know…

Chibi-Stuck – vote or die…and…I'll terminate your favorite character….JUST Pretty pretty please vote!! I have a tie and I don't want to be the one who breaks it! If you already voted not voting for you!

Chibi-Sasuke – listen to stuck or she'll make me bear Naruto's children and then I'll hunt you down instead. glare

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 9: Suspicions Back from the Dead

"LET'S GO!" someone screams into my ear; nearly shattering my eardrums. Not wanting to get up I roll to my other side and but a pillow over my head. It always worked with my mother. She would leave me alone after I did that. That someone, who is soon to be the late Naruto, continues to attempt to wake me up by now poking me in the back. Which is not effective just annoying.

Finally he stops. I squish my pillow into a more comfortable position and begin to go back to sleep. Just as I'm about to fall asleep gallons of freezing cold water pour over me soaking through me and all over the bed. I open my eyes and see Naruto and Naoko standing over me laughing.

Spluttering I sit up, "Dobe, what the hell are you doing? This is a mission not some fun little play date. Besides I set the alarm to six. What time is it? Four in the morning." I let out a long sigh and fall back into my wet bed. I know. But I'm too tired to care.

"Fine. But don't call me a dobe. Bitch." Naruto mutter and drops back into his bed and immediately falls back asleep. Not fair. He so easily is able to do everything and anything…if he wanted to. I pretend to fall back asleep but watch the little girl…she's definitely strange…I don't know what it is but she's not normal.

I watch her as she prepares herself to go back to bed. She slips into her covers and begins to sleep. My suspicions are lessened and I feel myself drifting to sleep.

_Thud_.

I wake up and look around. I see floor. I'm on the floor. I pick myself up and see only one sleeping lump. Naruto. The other, Naoko is missing in action. I begin to frantically search the room. I knew that kuso gaki would only be trouble. I search under the beds in all the cabinets and find nothing. I sprint to the veranda and rip the screen doors open hoping to find her on the porch…she isn't. (1)

Hysteria begins to take over my actions. My mother always told me to not frown too much, it causes frown lines…I'll have them imprinted into my head after this! Kuso gaki, I'll kill the little girl when she gets back from her little whatever she's doing. I knew it wasn't a good idea to keep her. Even though she's a jinchuuriki and all she doesn't seem so innocent. I swear she's keeping a secret!

Just when I feel like I'm at my rope's end I decide to wake Naruto up. He's good at looking for things right? He did find me… I walk over to Naruto's bed and stare into his face. Although he seems so happy during the day his face is contorted into an expression of extreme pain and depression. His eyes are scrunched together and his eyebrows knitted together as well as his mouth scrunched into a look like he just sucked on a lemon. (2)

I shake his shoulder gently and he rolls onto his other side curling his body into a tight ball. I put my face close to his and rub small circles on his back and listen to his breathing calm down. His shuddering calms and his face relaxes slightly only to scrunch back up. His mouth opens and whispers, "Sasuke! I don't know why but I just, I just can't let you go to Orochimaru!"

I pull him into a hug and he shivers in my arms. I feel guilt course through me and poke me with sad but true words. "You cause him all this pain!" "Look what you did to your best friend." "What kind of person are you?"

I begin to shake and shudder against an already quivering Naruto. I don't notice that Naruto has woken up. "Sasuke, you're alive? I thought I'd never see you again!" his body tackles mine and we fall on the floor in a giant tangle of legs and arms.

"Sasuke! I missed you so much! Why didn't you visit sooner! You know I love you!" he leaps on me burying his head in my boobs. I slowly push away starting with Naruto's head.

"Sasuke? Did you get work cause seriously, either that or you got fat! It's fine though! I always love you no matter how bitchy, fat, and emo you are! Love me, Sasuke!" he proclaims hopping back onto me.

"Wha-what? I'm not Sasuke! I'm Akemi! Geroffame! Get the hell of me!!" I giggle as he began to tickle me. Naruto doesn't listen and continued to lovingly attack me with a barrage of tickling.

"No you're not. Akemi is just a girl. You're Sasuke with boobs! You did this just so we could have kids and you could produce heirs for your clan, ne? I knew you loved me! That's why you went to Orochimaru right? To get a sex change so you could be with me! I knew it was your dream from the first time we kissed! Wait! I got an idea kiss me, Sasuke!" Naruto latches back onto placing both of his hands on the sides of my cheeks.

I stare at the teen incredulously. What the hell is wrong with him? I'm obviously a girl, right? His eyes are closed and his lips puckered ready for me to kiss him. As much as I'd like to accept this gallant invitation I unlatch Naruto from me.

"Sasuke, am I being to forward? You seem so nervous. I know you probably have a lot of experience, being from Sound and stuff, but I seriously never thought you'd be so scared! You're not a virgin are you? I was sure Orochimaru would've used you!" Naruto asks slowly his blue eyes shining with innocence.

"Ehhh, hehe, Naruto get the hell off of me. I'm not Sasuke. My name is Akemi. Did someone spike your toothpaste or something? You're being a bit more moronic per usual. And if I were you I'd get the hell off of me before I hurt you," I say. He continues to vice grip my thighs.

"Dobe! Dammit I can't find Naoko!" I shout pounding my fist on the top of Naruto's head. Sakura sure teaches a lot about hitting guys. Naruto immediately lets go and composes himself. He fixes his clothes and helps me off the ground.

"Sorry, Akemi. I have no idea what came over me. One minute I was in my bed and the next my face was buried in your legs. You didn't try anything on me did you?" Naruto inquires staring at me straight in the eye.

I breathe in slowly and deeply, I don't exactly want to snap at him right now, he must sleep walk or something weird. "Did you have a dream last night? I did…tell me yours." That little pervert's definitely spending too much time with Jiraiya.

"I did have a weird ass dream. It was like Sasuke was a girl and stuff. And I totally confessed my undying love for him!" Naruto exclaims.

"You're g-gay?" a voice squeaked. Not mine. Naoko poked her head out of the bathroom. I'll kill her I swear. The little bugger was hiding in the bathroom! Damn! That kid drives me insane. There's definitely something up here.

"Naoko! Where were you? Were you in the bathroom the whole time?!" I shout. She nods slowly her eyes dull and unresponsive. She moves silently next to Naruto and wraps her arms around his neck resting her head on his shoulder. She smiles wickedly at me and whispers something into Naruto's ear that makes him laugh. I attempt to remain calm but the kuso gaki is messing with me. I swear.

"Naoko you're so funny! You'll be my new best friend, right? I'd love you to be it! Plus my best friend has to be someone I trust completely. I think I trust you completely!" Naruto smiles at her. She nods and sticks her little tongue out at me when Naruto isn't looking.

"Naruto, are you really gay, though? I think that is so cool. You must have a lot of guts to admit that. But there is something I didn't tell you…I'm not a girl…I'm a boy. I disguise myself as a guy so that people won't mistake me for the jinchuuriki, but they still do…my alias isn't as good as it used to be. You know?" Naoko smiles at my Naruto. Naruto smiles back and laughs.

"Naoko, will you show me your really real face then? Akemi too. I like to know who I work with!" Naruto smiles at that tricky little brat. There's no way in hell I'd ever let my Naruto top anything! Naoko performs a couple hand signs and in front of us appears one of the hottest guys I've ever seen…other than me and Naruto of course. No way in hell is he a twelve-year-old boy either.

"Naoko don't joke about things like that. It isn't funny. Now I know you like Naruto…but Naruto's prerogative is to keep relationships with clients. I'm sorry Naoko. Maybe another time, right, Naruto?"

"Sure, sure…but do show us anyways. I'd like to see your other face!"

"Geez, Naruto I was just kidding," the little girl wears a wicked little sneer at me and giggles when Naruto turns backwards to look at her.

"Oh," Naruto faces remained the same but his voice sounded a bit disheartened. I rub Naruto's shoulder affectionately and pull him to his feet.

"We should get going. We have a lot of work to do. Naoko why don't you tag a long? We need to find out more information on a recent event, and I think you may be able to help us. What do you say?" I grit out slowly.

"Okay. But can we eat first? I'm kind of hungry!" Naoko suggests.

"Yeah! Akemi I saw a ramen stand on the way over here. Let's go eat there!" Naruto cheers, while his stomach growls loudly.

"Ramen you like ramen? I love ramen!" Naoko squeals and throws her arms around Naruto, who in return, hugs her back. Man this is not looking good for me. How the hell does this little girl who has known Naruto all of ten hours immediately click with him? I've never done that with anyone.

"Akemi, we should eat, you know that. I'll lead the way," Naruto cheered putting Naoko in a piggy back position and sprinting out of the room and down the hall. I pick up all of our belongings and strap them onto my back. It's no good staying in one place for two long.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I close the door and bend down to pick up the slip of paper that is called a bill. I turn around and greeted by a beautiful thin man with a ravenous glint in his eyes. His green eyes are glowing in the early rays of the morning and his auburn hair is carelessly flowing in the light breeze. Standing next to him is a huge, muscular man that gives me a predatory stare. His eyes are squinted and I can barely read his features because they are so cramped.

"Hello, pretty," the thinner man says placing his arms on the door frames making sure I have no way of getting out. Retard.

"Hello, I'll be going now. Bye," I say sidestepping out of his arms and down the hall. I feel someone grab my arm and hold fast. I tug but the arm remains.

"I didn't say we were done. Let's just go inside your room and we'll talk," the man persuades in a silky voice. He still holding onto my wrist and is stroking his thumb on my hand.

"I have to go." The man sighs and I glare at him wishing he would just melt into the floor so I can walk all over this asshole. He continues to hold on. I tug my wrist free and swagger towards the exit of the hotel.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." The man appears directly in front of me. Body flicker…huh. I shake my head and continue to walk, walking around him on my way out.

"I didn't say you could go," he reaches out a hand and grabs my right shoulder. I turn towards his arms quickly twisting them into an arm bar, with my right arm. Caught by the speed of my technique; he doesn't move. I turn him around and drive him into the closest wall switching my right arm to be under his neck. I knee him in the happy place and keep my knee there to stop further enjoyment. The man, I can see now, is about a head taller than me. Surprisingly his partner is just standing by the door dumbly. (3)

"You were saying, asswipe? Why do you want to talk to me?" I inquire casually applying more pressure to his external jugular vein. His face begins to redden and he doesn't answer.

"I asked you a question, asshole! Are you going to answer it, or do I have to hurt you more to get an answer out of you?" The man still doesn't answer. I groan and lean my knee into his groin again. He lets out a low hiss attempting to keep his pain to himself.

"Answer the question," I hiss at him.

"I will not answer your questions," the man answers robotically. Damn his shinobi training!

"Answer the question or your little friend down there will be in a jar in your living room." His expressions remains solid but his pulse picks up slightly.

"No. I refuse."

"Just answer the damn question or I'm going to start," I command Chidori crackling to life in my free hand. I concentrate my chakra into a teethed blade that's ready to cut. The man's body visibly stiffened as I pulled my blade closer to his nether regions.

"Look buddy, just tell me who you're working for and I'll let you off with your balls intact," I say growing desperate. His body visibly relaxes and he opens his mouth. I also relax loosening my hold on him I've really blown it this time.

He pushes me against the opposite wall and shoves his tongue down my throat. I struggle to get out his newly found grip while biting down hard on the disgusting man's tongue. He retracts his tongue and punches me in the gut. Blood rolls down his chin and he licks it up.

"They told me to look out for you. Ya little bitch," the man says holding me up on the wall like Itachi once did. He smirks at me and struggle but he punches me again knocking the wind out of me. The holds my limp body stead and licks and line up my neck and onto my face. I shiver in disgust wishing I could die rather than suffer this. Wait a sec, I'm already dead.

"So, tell me where the girl is and I won't fuck your brains out," the man orders calmly after the reprehensible garbage just poured out of his mouth. I squirm against his grip and his hold tightens. I feel air leaving my body. My body goes limp and I stare into the mans terrible green eyes.

"Ahh, I thought you'd be better than that?" the man teases, once again licking my neck. I shiver as the wet organ rolls in a circle on my neck. I feel sharp teeth graze my neck and bite down. I wince and take the opportunity to concentrate my chakra to create Chidori Nagashi. The chakra enters his mouth through my neck and he removes his self at once.

I look up at him wiping the mark he gave me with my sleeve. He's still recovering fro the blow and blood is rapidly dripping from a hold that used to be a mouth. The skin is burned and ragged torrents of blood rushing through the gaping hole. The man is in bad condition. His face is paling he's lost way too much blood.

I stared down at the man and smirked. The man that was about to strangle me now lay in a puddle of his own gore and misery. I kicked his limp body over to examine his injuries. His face is entirely covered in gore and his eyes are open wide in shock. He's dead. I look down the hall to see if the other man is still there. He's not.

I groan and drag the man outside the room I throw him in the ocean or lake thing. What a nice body to find in the morning. But I'm not that mean so I light him on fire watching and orange glow sink out on the horizon.

I run back into the room and rapidly wash the blood off of me and cover my neck. My first hickey is from a fucking man. Nice.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I find Naruto and Naoko happily slurping away at ramen. Sitting next to them is a hooded man with dark sunglasses and a man with a ratty gray sweatshirt. They look really familiar yet I can't but my finger on them. I decide to ignore them and sit down next to Naoko. She ignores me and continues to chat it up with Naruto.

"Oi, Naruto. We should leave soon. You've been here forever."

"What do you mean, Akemi? We've only been here for five minutes. By the way what held you up? We thought you were right behind us! Don't scare us again like that."

"Dobe, you're 16 you can take care of yourself. Being the dobe you are, probably not." Naruto just turned his attention to his ramen and resumed shoveling the crap down his throat.

"Well, you can't either. It's the middle of summer and you, you have a scarf on!" Naruto says pointing at my scarf that is so precariously covering my hickey. I pull my scarf tighter and don't respond. That's when someone taps me on the shoulder. I turn to my right side and see the man with the gray sweatshirt. He has familiar red triangles on his cheek. Kiba. Inuzuka Kiba.

"Hey, babe, if I said you had a good body would you hold it against me?" he chuckles. I sigh. Kiba, Kiba, Kiba. Now that I'm woman I can beat the shit out of you so you don't go pick up girls with your cheesy little lines.

"Yes I would," I say in a teasing tone, "I would." I lean up against him and smirk at he rising blush on his cheeks. I push him against the ramen stand's wall. Dancing my fingers on his chest I lean forward so my lips are right next to his left ear. Kiba's pulse is racing and I grin to myself and the wall.

"So, do you like this?" I whisper seductively in his ear. He nods feverishly. I press myself closer to him and slowly pick up my right knee. His pulse increases again as my breathe ghosts the shell of his ear. Then my right knee casually knees him in the groin.

"Next time buddy, don't try this on me. I'm asexual," I hiss in his ear his head falling slightly over onto my shoulder in pain. I pull him back up to normal posture and drag him over to where Naruto is sitting.

"Kiba? I'm glad we found you!" Naruto cheers slapping Kiba on the back. Kiba smiles weakly and plops down onto a stool.

"Naruto, did you forget about me again?" a voice comes out of nowhere. The hairs slightly raised on my neck I slowly turn my head and see Shino.

"Shino, don't scare me like that!"

"Enough about that. We need to tell you something important."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

VOTE FOR GOOD OR EVIL PLEASE! NAOKO! IS SHE GOOD OR EVIL????

15 days till I die again….

Notes –

kuso gaki – damn kid

2 - people always write Naruto having a peaceful sleeping face…I don't like that!

3 – it's called a windmill often times…they don't tend to use it in Naruto because the fighting is slight different, but in this situation I like it.


	10. Chapter 10: A Wish Come True

Meant to Be

Meant to Be?

Summary: If you truly love something let it go, if it was meant to be it would come back to you. What a lie! It never comes back. Right?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did than I'd kill Sasuke…not that I don't like him…he's my favorite character…but he deserves to be killed by Naruto…

Warning: I eat people. Ummm…fem Sasuke...scary…

Note: Reviews are nice. Flames are fine to but I do not prefer them…they make me feel all not warm inside. Constructive criticism I give you a golden star and a sasunaru cookie! Have any ideas suggestions? Review me to tell me!

Chapter 10: A Wish that Came True

"We need to tell you something important," Shino says in a grave voice. Kiba nods and his face drains of any emotions.

"Hinata, they took Hinata. We were told to investigate around here for signs of strange destruction. We found none, but the next morning Hinata was gone. We looked for her all over in the area and nobody's seen anything. There are no traces. Even I couldn't pick up her scent," Kiba explains his face strains to keep calm.

"They took her? Without a clue at all. That's ridiculous, a shinobi should never be caught in a situation like that," I scoff rudely. Kiba glowers at me and Shino, well Shino remains Shinoish. Naruto's expression is of confusion and Naoko sits there like a natural idiot. Great. I have a fabulous team.

"Hinata, how'd she get caught? That doesn't make sense. Stuff like that just doesn't happen. This is so suspicious! But I think it's ranking an A-class mission, ne, ne, Akemi?" Naruto grins and pokes me.

"They have Sakura; according to Naoko she saw most of it. The smoke blocked out a lot though. We don't know what happened to Kakashi-sensei. Maybe he's recovering somewhere. We'll find them all soon. There's no need to worry at all. Just calm down and we'll figure it out," I suggest ignoring my little lover boy. I sense someone's gaze on me but try to ignore it. Shino still creeps the hell out of me.

"That's a wise and level headed decision," Shino replies fixing his gaze on Naruto. Naruto just scratches his head in a sheepish manner. Naoko continues to sit there not having a clue to what in hell is happening. Which she doesn't. I sigh and stretch my arms out. I wish I could be away from this place and just watch myself from the outside. Watch everything like some stupid anime all the time.

"I agree," Kiba says putting up his hand as if it would make the situation any better. Naruto usually amused face washes away and is replaced with a solemn expression.

"Let's go now," Naruto exclaims leaping off the bar stool and grabbing his back pack. He pulled Naoko, Shino, and Kiba off their chairs and blabbered on and on about some crappy idea of his.

Then Naruto started sprinting in the direction of the woods with Kiba and Akamaru at his heels. Shino slowly floated towards the general direction of the woods and I dragged Naoko along with me. Nice, Baby-sitter Sasuke.

"Akemi?" Naoko's high voice pierced my thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"Do you not like me? Every time I look at you, you always have this really mean look on your face. It's scares me a bit…"

"Of course I like you. Why wouldn't I?" I ask my voice crisp and my eyes averted from the girl.

"I know you don't like me. Cuz every time Naruto turns around you get this really mean expression and start mumbling to yourself. Are you scared I'm going to take Naruto from you? Because I'm you're rival then! It's on Akemi. I promise you I'll get Naruto for myself, no matter what it takes!" Naoko whispers to me in a deathly tone.

I shiver under the twelve year old's seriousness. She glares at me her green eyes hard and not very cute. Then she looks away and struts away from me. That little person! I'll, I'll, I can't beat up a little girl…

I feel a hand on my shoulder I turn and see evil little Naoko and her ugly pointy vampiric teeth and creepy stone green eyes. She's grinning at me. She brings her mouth to my ear and begins to tell me something.

"Oh yeah, you forgot something," Naoko whispers in a light and feathery voice. I turn towards and notice no one else has heard her. She smiles showing her pointed teeth. Then she whispers, "You're wish is my command."

"What wish?" I ask. My insides are churning this doesn't sound good. The digs her long nails into my shoulder and I see paper fluttering around me in a whirlwind. Paper, isn't she supposed to be rain? Is my last thought before my body hits the ground. (1)

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I sense woozyness in my stomach and I watch my body fall to the ground. But I'm still standing near a log. I'm outside my body. I'm watching all my comrades fall to the ground. I look down at my current spirit and see that I'm man! I'm my regular self spiritually. I have my gay pirate outfit on.

With a sigh of relief I float forward towards my body. Wow. I'm really hot. Hell, I'd do me…but that'd be some screwy form of masturbating wouldn't it?

I float along searching for that little girl Naoko. What the hell did she do to my body? It's so awkward. I find Naruto, Shino, and Kiba's bodies. Akamaru is still conscious and is barking like crazy at a tree. I look at the tree and see a Naoko shivering with fear. Ha! Serves her right.

Then Naoko makes a strange and offensive hand gesture at the dog. The dog whimpers and drops to the ground from no visible injury. I move over closer to the dog arbitrarily swinging my legs in my attempt to move. It's really hard. I finally find the way and float like a spirit, wait I am a spirit, over to the unconscious Akamaru.

I examine the white dog and notice red liquid staining the forest floor. I reach down roll the lion sized dog over but my hands pass right through the creature. I try once more only to fail again. Frustrated I cross my arms and sit in the air.

Naoko appears next to me. A cruel smile appears on her face. She kicks the dog over and runs away. I sigh and begin to float around the general area to see if I can find Kiba, Naruto, or Shino. I don't. But they do.

"Sasuke?" I hear a voice call. I whip around in the air and find Naruto. Nobody has chakra signatures anymore. I can't sense anything. He's staring at me with wild eyes.

"Sasuke!" he yells grabbing my shoulder. I stand there paralyzed unsure of what to do. What should I do. I stare at him my mind wandering thinking of possibilities of what to do.

"Sasuke, what, why are you floating?" he asks. I glare at him. He's floating also. That dobe.

"Dobe, you're floating, also." he looks down at his feet and shrugs. It takes a minute for realization to finally sink in…

"HOLY)#()LOLBBQWTF!" the fool screams picking up his legs and carrying himself in a fetal position.

"Told you so," I smirk at the blonde. He finally recovers from his realization and stands nervously to the side of me. He crosses his arms and ponders what he should do. He doesn't know.

"So if you're dead. Doesn't that mean I'm dead too?" Naruto inquired not looking me in the eye. I don't answer. Instead I float down towards my girl body.

Naruto grins. "That's Akemi! Pretty hot, neh? She looks like a girl Sasuke. I think. She's really strange though. Hey did you perchance see a strange little girl with green hair?

"No. Naruto leave me. I have to go," I tell him. He stares at me funny and then looks back at his feet. Then he resurfaces and punches me in the face. My poor nose.

"What the hell is your problem?! You're dead! You don't need to worry about all of this shit! Stop running away! I won't accept it anymore! Just stop! Don't you care about Team 7 at all? Don't you feel anything! You stiff emotionless bastard!" he half screams half cries as he beats upon my face with compunction in his ways. Haha stiff haha haha he wishes.

I say nothing. What am I supposed to say? I love you stupid fool! But I'm dead so you'll just have to go marry some random bitch. Or I'm really Akemi and I love me! Get me preg so we can have pretty babies together! That's ridiculous. Instead I brush him off and knock him unconscious. I then lower him back to his own body. And he gets sucked back in.

I look endearingly at his figure. He wipes his eyes and sits up. He shakes off the thought of the horrible dream he just had. His face scrunches up but he stands up and begins calling for his team mates. He sees Akemi's body and picks her up bridal style. Damn! How the hell am I supposed to find Itachi like this? God damn it!

Good grief. Naruto put my "body" down against a tree covering it with some crap to keep it hidden. I smile at him, he obviously doesn't see. But deep inside he's still that stupid Naruto I knew. My leg is exposed halfway so…

I float down to my body not allowing myself to be sucked in yet. Naruto runs off and I assume my tangible self. I groan as the pain that accumulated in the somewhat spiritual plane returns to my body. I pick myself off the ground and begin a light jog. I don't know where to go but I'll figure it out along the way!

I jog around looking for clues of what could have happen to Hinata and Sakura. Not that I care…but this could all be related to Akatsuki and that bastard of a brother of mine. A clue!

It's not much but there is something shiny! Something unnatural to the wooded area. I bend down and to pick it up but something else greets me. A kick in the arse!! Why the hell do surprises keep grabbing as my arse??

Anyways you can guess who the culprit is. Naoko. "Hey there, Akemi was it? I thought so. Wanna go? Ever since that tard Naruto's been gone I've been dying to kick your ass. And I know I just did, but for real this time. Ready?" Naoko grins at me her eyes betraying her somewhat adorable, oh who the hell am I kidding, **this is WAR**!

"Oh we're gonna go. I'm going to kick you when you're down Naoko, you're finished." I say. She comes at me low sweeping her left leg to make me trip. Not going to work! I jump up and come down precisely on her foot. Did I hear some bone crunching?

She grimaces but punches me in the gut. She misses I twisted my body and managed to get her arm in an arm bar. She gives me a sick grin and pokes me in the eyes with her free hand. Crappy ass girl. What the hell? What kind of cheap shot. I jump back rubbing my eyes.

I reach down to grab something to fend her and find nothing. I look up at the little bitch and she's spinning my weapon leg strap around her fingers. No problem at all. She wants to play this game I'm so there. I smirk and take my spare shuriken out of my bag. It's no use using jutsu with a child.

Spinning them around my fingers I throw them at her. As expected she dodges gracefully but fails to see that my clone which I had produced way earlier catches her.

"You lose." I tell the girl. She spits on my feet. Distasteful. I smile at her and hold a kunai to her neck.

"I wasn't even trying. Let's go again. I'll kick you!"

"Now take me to Itachi. I know you know where he is. If you don't I'll have to make you suffer. One finger or toe at a time. So what do you say?

Night falls and we camp out. Well I camp out. She's tied up with chakra binds I packed just in case. Lucky me. Finally get to use them.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

14 days til I die again…(somewhat they went to sleep!)

Notes…

1 – lol wish in early paragraph thing…up like two or three...dunno something like that

Sorry for not updating in a million years!! So sorry! It's a bit short but I will make it up some how!!


End file.
